The IronFury
by supersandman86
Summary: Henry Haddock was a joke at his fathers company, a Hiccup you could say until an incident gave him a whole new meaning to his inventions to stop the wars. I don't own How to train your dragon both book or film franchise of anything to do with Marvel. This is being co written by Supersandman86 & Rumbling Night Cutter
1. Chapter 1 SSM

**First story for the new year, me and and fellow writer Rumbling Night Cutter are co writing this story. Something we both thought of doing so as I do one chapter, rumbles will do the next one and so on so forth. So here it is a crossover of HTTYD with Ironman. **

**So heres chapter 1 done by me. Rumbles is next chapter**

**Chapter 1**

Darkness.

That's all I see, darkness.

Yet I hear sounds.

Voices to be exact

But not English speaking.

More foreign, I wonder what they're saying?

Suddenly I close my eye's as a blinding light comes into my vision.

As I slowly open my eye's to adjust to the light I notice that I'm in a rocky room surrounded by men in camouflage uniforms.

My guess and I'm not trying to be a smart ass about this, but they might be soldiers.

No shit Sherlock.

Looking around to take in my surroundings, I notice one thing in front of me.

A camera pointing right at me.

Oh great now I know what's going on.

I'm being held for ransom.

I hear what appears to be the leader, talking into the camera while pointing his dirty finger at me.

I can't make out his face except a mustache and a big build but nothing compared to my dad.

Dad! Oh shit he's going to be so pissed at me.

If I make it out of here of course.

I wonder if they tied my legs together?

'Lets see, right foot' I thought as I wiggle my right foot realising that they haven't tied it up.

That's good which only leaves my left foot to check.

But as I begin to wiggle it I realise there's no wiggle in my foot.

In fact I can't feel my foot.

I look down in horror as I see nothing but a stump wrapped in bloody bandages where my left leg used to be.

Realising that my leg if gone I start to breathe heavy.

Oh great I'm hyperventilating.

*WHACK!*

I open my eye's again and feel a pain at the back of my head.

"ouch!" I yell as I rub the back of my head feeling a lump in the process.

As I open my eye's I notice the room has change to a room full of bits of metal and warheads of different sizes.

Laying back down, I try to process what the hell happened to me to get me here.

**One Week Ago**

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

*Pop of a cork"

"Happy New Year!"

New years day in the conference centre of Haddock Industries, the biggest company in arms and technology owned by the biggest man (and I mean that quite literally) in the business.

Stephen "Stoick" Haddock.

Now you're probably wondering why the nickname Stoick?

Well if truth be told when it comes to business deals he shows no mercy in his clientele, either they work to his agreements or not at all.

Maybe he was more like this after losing my mother when I was an infant that drove him to be more harsh, gods know why.

But as I explained this is Haddock Industries.

We create and deal with top of the line technology and high grade weapons which we give to those who can afford it, usually the government or the military.

Always some conflict around the world which means business is always booming.

And its a reason we have a new years party going on.

With sales at an all time high.

Everyone one in my dad company is having a great time.

Everyone except one person.

Me Henry "Hiccup" Haddock the Third.

Great nickname and all because of one particular reason.

I'm a runt as so many call me.

It never mattered that I was the owners son, they still called me that.

After a while, I got used to it.

But as I said everyone was enjoy the party except for me,because while they were enjoying champane with the big wigs upstairs, I was downstair in maintenance trying to fix the arc reactor because someone thought it be fun to use it as a toilet.

And the reason why?

Because it was something I invented.

You see I'm an inventor, I see it, I draw it, I make it.

And that's the reason I'm down here, by myself because no one knows how it works.

Except me.

But that still doesn't stop people coming down here to bug me.

"heeeeeey useless!" I hear from the most annoying cousin ever to walk the face of the earth.

*Sigh* "hello Snotlout, goodbye Snotlout" I reply back in a unimpressed voice, like I have time to deal with Stan "Snotlout" Jorgenson.

"Aww what's the matter wittle cuz? Somebody go wee wee on your toy?" He said in a childish voice making the others behind him laugh.

"yeah your little friend Trevor or Tuffnut whatever you call him is now in the medical bay trying to get the feeling back in his testicles after his pissed on my toy" I said trying to hold my anger.

"well everyone knows its your fault for building this stupid thing" he said trying to get under my skin.

"oh yeah Snotlout, I really shouldn't of said 'hey Tuffnut how about you take a piss on this powerful reactor, I bet its real safe'" I said dripping with sarcasm.

But in honesty its not the first time I was blamed for my inventions, and all by the stupid one's.

There was my sonic gun I made to subdue an enemy and not kill them, unfortunately someone put one of the components in backwards and the whole thing backfired on the user making him soil himself.

And the time I made a pair of jet boots but after I told not to go to full impulse power (to which they ignored me on) they decided to do it anyway, which flew all the way to the power generator knocking out the power to the building. Boy did my dad swear that day, and I got the full blast of it.

But this, this was a great invention, it provided plenty of energy to light up the whole of Berk ten times over and its cost no fossil fuels to use. Making it cleaner.

But I was still going to get it in the neck for this incident.

And if it wasn't my dad's disappointment telling it was Snotlout and his fists.

Which I hear from his cracking knuckles was about to happen.

Well that was until a certain blond girl came in.

"what's going on here?"

That is Astrid Hofferson, future fighter pilot (and youngest if they allowed a sixteen year old to fly that quick), top fighter in her age group, followed by Snotlout.

Now you'd think at this point that they would be a couple for both being top fighters but no matter how many time he flirts with her, she always turns him down by means of breaking a part of his body.

Now another bit of information to know we used to be friends when we were younger me and Astrid, but that all changed when her uncle Finn was the tester of my sonic gun.

Like I said, if they made sure the components were in the right way then it wouldn't of happened.

Sufficed to say he quit after that feeling too embarrassed to face his peers, she never believed me at all and stopped talking to me afterwards.

So Imagine her hatred when she found out she was my bodyguard.

"what? Oh nothing babe just teaching useless here what I think of his inventions" Snotlout replied casually like it was a normal thing to do.

Astrid however was not impressed and she demonstrated it by walking up to him and twisting his right arm all the way behind him "first off. Don't! Ever! Call! Me!Babe!" she yelled adding more force to her grip "and second that's the bosses son so even if you don't like him, remember he's still above you!" she finished pushing him away to which he ran off not wanting any more punishment.

But she wasn't finished yet as she turned round to me, eye's burning into mine.

"and you! you need to stand up for yourself! man up start working on this.." she said poking me in the chest and arms "instead of all this useless junk!" she gestured to the arc reactor to which I found insulting.

Of course I'm not one for confrontation so I say nothing.

Seeing herself get frustrated she growls and storms off towards the door she came from before turning around "oh by the way your dads looking for you, he's up in his office" she said before slamming the door shut.

Oh great I wonder what my dad wants?

Most likely going to punish me for Tuffnuts numb nuts.

Sighing I decide to get it over with and accept what's coming to me.

**Astrid**

*Bang!*

Stupid stupid Hiccup!

*Bang! Bang!*

Why won't he stand up for himself? Its not so hard!

*Bang! Bang!*

Its like he has a liking for pain.

*Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!*

He just gets me so "Ahhh!"

*Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Click. Click. Click*

I throw my gun down ready to reload until I hear a voice behind me.

"yep Astrid I think you got them all" I look around to see a friend of mine.

Fredrick "Fishlegs" Ingerman.

Top record holder in the company, re alphabetised the whole data system and dispite his large size, his heart is just as large so I was surprsed to see him at the shooting range until I saw the book in his hand.

"what you want Fishlegs?" I said trying not to lose my temper.

He started getting nervous as he starts pointing at his book and the targets lined up.

"j-just checking the data on the target computers, to help with some of the soldiers range attacks" he said as he slowly walks over to one of the monitors looking at the latest results.

In this case mine.

"so...what did hiccup do to you this time to get you mad?" he asked in a casual voice.

Now it was my turn to be nervous "I-I don't know what you mean?" I said turning around to reload my gun again.

"now you don't fool me Astrid, when you're angry you tend to put more kill shot into the targets than needed" he said looking at the targets "and I got to say if that target was a cat, you would of killed all nine of it's lives, so indicates Hiccup pissed you off good and proper..." he then turned to me crossing him arms "so what did he do?".

Knowing that once Fishlegs had a question to ask, he'll not shut up till it was told, so to save me having to shoot him later I give in.

*sigh*

"Its just that he's so, so Hiccup! He doesn't like weapons, he doesn't like war, all he does is invent ways to not kill, but his inventions alway backfire, he never learns! he just carries on retuning them to work! Why an't he like us!?" I shout out finally taking a deep breath to calm down and straighten myself up as I look at Fishlegs.

Who just smiles.

"better?" was all he said.

I smile back "yeah, a bit thanks".

Then I notice him looking at my gun.

"Astrid, may I examine your gun please?" he asks me.

A little confused I hand him over the gun as he looks at it carefully.

"Nice weapon, custom made looking at it" he says before looking at the targets I shot at "fifteen shot limit?" he ask as I nod still looking confused.

"Interesting" I hear him say.

"what's interesting?" I ask him as he looks at me.

"well judging from the look of it, it resembles the standard desert eagle's we give to the guards around here but they have a nine shot limit with the point three fifty seven magnums they use, this can take six rounds more at ease but..." he stops as he feels the weight of the fully loaded weapon before speaking again "feels lighter" he hands me my gun back as I examine it "I got to say whoever made that for you really knew what he was doing" he smiles as he gathers up his book and pen before leaving "well thats all the data I need for tonight, see you later Astrid" he stops before looking at me again "oh and don't forget you're escorting Hiccup to the airport on friday" he reminds before heading out.

Great what a way to spend a new year taking useless to the airport.

Well better get some sleep

At least today's wednesday.

**Hiccup**

As I get out of the elevator to the top floor of the build and look at double large doors in front of me reading "Stephen Haddock, CEO" I start to panic at what would happen in there

Okay Hiccup breathe in and out, in and out.

After all its not my first time up here.

I start to knock on the door hoping he's not in.

But the universe hates me.

"come in"

Sighing at my misfortune I open one of the large doors to see a large desk with an equally large man looking over some paperwork.

"er y-you wanted to see me d-dad?" I ask nervously as he looks up at me before standing up and towering over me.

No big achievement there.

"yes Hiccup, it has come to my attention that you need to learn more about the buisness side of this company before you can become involved" he said to me before walking over to the gigantic window overlooking the other buildings of Haddock Industries before speaking again.

"so after speaking with the other board of directors, including Alvin..."

I would like to add that Alvin Anderson is my dad second in command and one of his oldest friends, besides Gareth 'Gobber' Belch who has been missing for over a year now.

"I have decided that on friday, you are going on a flight to Afghanistan to demonstrate the new missiles that'll help the troops win this war. Do this and I'll give you permission to use your inventions lab again, providing they stay in there. Deal?" he said waiting for me to answer.

"but I can't sell weapon that'll kill and you know that!" I said to him which didn't faze him one bit.

"this is serious Henry! You need to stop all...this!" he said waving his hand in my direction.

"you just gestured to all of me" I said with a dull tone.

"so do we have a deal" he asked again.

"I'm not getting out of this am I?" I said but again no reaction.

"deal!" he shouted getting a little angry.

Sighing I give up "deal".

Smiling he puts his hands on top of my shoulders "good" he says before walking over to his jacket on the back of his chair and putting it on.

"right I'll be off on a business trip to New York for a few day so I'll see you when you get back" he says before walking out of the door, leaving me in the large office all by myself.

Well got till friday, might as well head down to the garage and work on my own personal project that I've been doing since I first got my license.

And with that I head to the elevator and down to the lower levels.

**Friday Morning**

**Astrid**

"Hiccup!" I shout looking for him all over the place but no sign.

For twenty four hours he's been missing and now he needs to be found so we can get going to the airport.

Last place to look is the garage, but why would he been in here?

Until I hear a familiar voice.

Well singing more like.

"#Living easy, Loving free. Season ticket on a one way ride. Asking nothing, Leave me be. Taking everything in my stride...#"

That can't be him can it?

But as round the corner where the singing came from my suspicions were confirmed.

It was Hiccup and he was working on something that looked amazing.

A black motorbike with a dark blue streak running through it.

Carbon fibre body and wheels, looks like it was designed for speed.

But he couldn't of made that could he?

I shook that thought out of my head remember why I was looking for him adn start to tap his shoulder.

"# I'm on the highway to helaahhhh!" he screams as he looks up and see me over him.

"A-astrid, hey Astrid w-what are you doing here?" he say nervously at me to which I roll my eye's.

"Its friday stupid, we need to get going now!" I say pulling him up before I let him go.

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot. Well can you do me a favor and take my bag into the car and go without me and I'll catch up with you in a bit?" he ask as I glare at him.

"you do realise I drive a porsche nine eighteen? and will be going at top speed to get you there on time?" I said to him as I point to the siver car next to us.

He just shrugs "don't worry I'll be there" he says with a sly smile on his face.

Is he challenging me?

Then so be it.

"we'll see" was all I said as I grab his bag and chuck it into the passenger seat of the car before getting into the drivers side, turned on the engine and took off through the garage and towards the main exit of Haddock Industries and on towards the highway.

For five minutes I hear nothing.

That was until I get a phone call.

It was Hiccup.

I hit the speaker button and answer "hello"

"hello Astrid how far are you from the airport?" he asks.

A bit puzzled but answer his question "I'm about ten miles away" I replied looking at my sat nav at where I am.

"well what a coincidence, so am I" he said confusing me.

That was until I heard the sound of a revved up engine and a black motorbike speeding past me.

On top of the bike was someone in a black leather suit and black helmet with a dark blue stripe on top of it just like that bike.

The rider waved at me before speeding all the way past me.

"Hiccup was that you? How the hell did you get here that quick!?" I shouted down the phone.

"sorry...in...a...tunnel" he replied hanging up the phone before I could shout.

"there's no tunnel you son of a half troll! Grrr!" I was shouting at no one.

Right he might be fast but I know my shortcuts to the airport that'll get me there in no time.

Try and beat will you?

With that I turn onto the nearest exit and head for the smaller roads.

A little bumpy but its the quickest way to get there, he'll hit rush hour traffic at this rate and I'll have victory.

I smile when I see in the distance the control tower to the airport.

As I get to the security barrier, I show my ID card and they let me in and I drove to the gate where the Haddocks private jet awaits me.

But I frown as I get there, laying on the ground with his eye's closed and his auburn hair blowing in the wind is...

"Hiccup!" I shout as he opens up one eye and grins.

He pretends to yawn before sitting up "oh what took your time? I've been here for hours" he said with a smirk.

Okay now that's pissed me off, I grab his bag get out of the car and with one swing I throw his stupid bag right into his stomach knocking the wind out of him.

Now that made me feel better as he groans on the floor.

Smirking, I walk up to him and lift him up.

"now come on you, it'll be time to take off, now remember your speech and what you are selling" I tell him as I drag him up to the plane and into his seat.

"yeah yeah" he said not looking impressed.

"well whatever, if you're not careful you're more likely to lose your leg" I said as I walk towards the door before turning to Hiccup, smiling "good luck" I say as I leave the plane and watch as they close the doors and the plane starts to head to the runway and take off.

Somehow I have a bad feeling about something with him leaving.

But it might be nothing.

**One long and drunk flight across the world later**

**Hiccup**

"Ouch, I'm never drinking ever again" I say to myself as I slowly walk down the stairs towards my armed escort to the military camp where I have to act like a salesman and sell these people missiles.

Yeah its like selling a fat man a burger.

What could possibly go wrong.

Oh I wish I kept my big mouth shut.

Because as we passed over an open area we were ambushed.

"stand your ground!, Haddock!, out of the car now!" I hear someone shout over the gun fire and explosions going off.

As we got out of the car one minute and explosion happened just where we were sitting, blowing up the car.

But as the bullets fly, I realise that most of the soldiers on our convoy are dead or dying, realising it'll be me next.

Oh gods this is it. Seventeen years old and I'm going to meet my maker.

And then it happened.

A missile landed near me with the words 'Haddock Industries' printed on it.

Oh the irony, a device that my dads company created about to destroy a Haddock.

"Oh shi..."

*Boom!*

I flew over ten yard from where I was, my left leg was on fire.

I'm starting to black out.

**Present time**

So that's what happened?

Well that's explains how I ended up here but what about my leg?

I start to sit up until a hand gently grabs my shoulder to keep me down.

"it's best if you lay still lad, you took a wee hit after that blast" I hear a familiar scottish accent.

I turn my head and smile to see a man with a long braided mustache one arm and one leg with a smile I remember back in my childhood until he went missing.

"Gobber!"


	2. Chapter 2 RNC

**Hello, fans of supersandman86. This isn't him. This is Rumbling Night Cutter here. You might know me from things such as Guardian Night Fury/Ghosts of the Night Fury, the Gang, and Rebuilding Your Life. Sandy and I are going to take turns doing the chapters of Iron Fury. So, I hope you enjoy my contribution to the story.**

I stared at Gobber dumbly. This guy had been missing for months and months. He was about to be presumed dead, they had the funeral planned and everything. But here he was, in all his fat one-armed, one-legged glory, grinning down at me with a huge gap in severely neglected teeth.

This guy was practically my uncle, me casa su casa and everything. He'd been to all of my birthdays, helped my with my inventions, and even defended me from Snot and the twins on multiple occasion.

"GOBBER?!" I yelled in shock, then looked down. There was something wired into the center of my chest, a car battery attached to it. That, and the fact that I NO LONGER HAD A LEFT LEG made me freak out.

"Gahhhhhhhhh!" I yelled, crawling backwards and away from him. The car battery clanked and fell to the ground, dragging me with it. My face hit concrete, knocking the wind out of me.

"Well, I may have been away for a while, but not much has changed with ye has it?" He planted his hand and prosthetic blowtorch on his hips, giving me a deadpan look from above.

Yep, that's Gobber. Where do you think I got my sociable personality. It certainly wasn't from Dad, was it?

I scrambled up, but couldn't get to my feet, because, well, I was down one, so I settled for just sitting up and looking at my practically-uncle with an utterly bewildered expression.

What was going on? Where was I? Where was my leg? Why was I a cyborg now with this thing wired into me? I was freaking out, and freaking out badly. I just stared at him, open mouthed.

"Wha-What da, what the- what the fu-"

"I know your scared, ma boy," he said, holding his arms out placently. "But ye got to calm down. Yer hearts beating too fast, it's getting to much for the magnet to take."

I looked at the machine in my chest. It was starting to smoke and steam a little, and I did what I always found was wise, unless I disagreed. I took deep, steady breaths, in and out, in and out. Slowly and steadily, forcing my heart to calm down.

The machine stopped shorting out, and I took a deep intake of air through my nose, then let it out in a big puff.

"Ye good now, boy?" Gobber asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah," I said, and gulped. "Yeah, I think so. I-I'm all right. What happened?"

"Ye were ambushed," he said getting up, using a rag to clean his blowtorch. "By a gang called the outcasts. Savage is their leader. They want your father to turn over money and weapons to them."

"How much," I asked in a shaking voice. It was getting very hard to stay calm. TERRORISTS?! Well, that's just great! I'll probably get blamed for this too!

It's your fault for being in the car, Useless, I could practically hear Snotlout saying.

"I don't know," Gobber continued, and put down the rag he was using. "But I do know its a lot. and that if he doesn't, Savage will kill us both."

Well that's just great. I threw up my hands and let them fall back down to my sides. "Well, were finished then."

"Now don' say tha'," Gobber protested.

"There's no way he'll pay a ransom for me. I mean, he doesn't even like me, and your supposed to be dead, so he'll think I'm lying about you," I said.

"Oh come on, he's not that bad."

"Really? He never listen at to me, not about inventions or work. He doesn't even ask me how my day went when we eat dinner. We just... Sit there in complete silence. And-and when he does listen, he always has this-this look on his face, like someone messed up one of the weapons he ordered."

I puffed out my chest and took a bodybuilder pose. "Excuse me, worker," I said in an imitation of my father's voice in his "Stoick the Vast," tone. "I ordered an extra large cannon with ammo canisters, extra justice and valor built in. This here, this is a talkin' water pistol!"

He looked at me with a deadpan glare, and crossed his arm and blowtorch. "Oh come on. It's not so much what ye look like, it's what-it's more like what's inside that disgusts him utterly."

I gave him the same look back.

"That-that REALLY helps Gob," I said, my voice coated in sarcasm. "That you-thank you soooooo much for that."

"Anything to help," he said, and I shook my head.

"Well, what about this?" I asked, gesturing at... Well, all of me. I was scraped up, amputated, there was a bandage around my head, and I was apparently a cyborg now, so, yeah.

"You took a bad blast to the leg," he answered, his voice going somber and serious. "There wasn't a lot left of it to save, and then there was yer chest."

He walked over to me and tapped the machine with one big, meaty finger. "Shrapnel. Digging into yer heart. Places 'round her, they call people with your condition, "the walking dead." Usually last about a week at most, before they're slowly, painfully stabbed in the heart by the shrapnel. Bad, bad way to go. But this thing here is a magnet. It's keeping the bad stuff away from there."

I looked up at him wide eyed. "You-you saved me?"

"Well, most of you," he answered. "That bit there, in yer chest. That's my handiwork." He said with a smile, then hoisted me up, back to the bed. He planted me on it with simple force, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"There's somethin' else boy," he said quietly. "They-they want you to build ye father's weapons. Like tha' repulsor missile you were sellin."

My mouth dropped open in shock. No, I couldn't believe they'd make me do this. I couldn't do that. And it wasn't just the basic 'I can't it's against my morals,' sort of thing, but I was a universally known screw up, a failure. Nothing I made ever worked right, or it least it didn't because nobody listened to me on how to use it. It's not my fault I made a lot of mistakes with the inventions when I was younger. A few mess ups, and suddenly everything you made could blow up in their faces.

But that wasn't the point. They... They wanted me to build stuff for them. They actually wanted what. I could make. They...

They took my leg and made me a cardiac and locomotion cripple for the rest of my left. There was no way I would be building even a toy gun with a "Pow!" Flag for them. No way. Not ever. They could go shoot themselves.

"No," I said stoically. "I'm not building anything for them. Not now, not ever."

"That's easy to stay lad. But it might not be so easy to follow through if yer doin' it for selfish reasons. If it's just for revenge for yerself, yer gonna break easily."

"Well, what do you suggest-"

The door suddenly burst open, and people garbed in Arabic clothing, carrying Haddock Industries guns. They surrounded us, guns cocking and pointed at us. Gobber slowly detached his blowtorch and set it on one of the tables, and put his arm and stump up. I placed the car battery beside me and did the same.

"What is this," I asked as they started talking in a foreign language I didn't recognize. I looked around at them, bewildered, and my heart started speeding up. The machine sparked once and began to short out a bit.

I tired to calm myself down, but it was hard when there were men with guns aiming at them and talking in what sounded like aggressive tones. I needed to replace this thing and soon, not only was the car battery loathsome and cumbersome, it was inefficient and would just get in the way. Plus, it's stamina sucked.

I grimaced as the man with the large bushy mustache walked up. "Hello, Haddock," he said in a gravely voice. Man his teeth were worse than Gobber's, it was disgusting.

"Savage, I'm guessing," I responded cooly, giving him a scathing glare. He chuckled and and folded his arms behind him, walking in a circle behind him. The outcasts around me backed away as he got closer, but still trained their guns on me.

"So, this is the son of Stoick the Fatso," he sneered, and I just continued glaring.

"I take after my mother."

"Evidently," he agreed. "But that is not why your here, is it now?"

"What," I said in fake shock. "It's not? Oh, and her I was thinking this was the place where you discuss linage, who you look like, how your life is goin-UG!"

That last bit was because Savage had smacked me with the back if his hand. My head jerked to the side, and I felt a little blood leak out of my now split lip. I shook my head and spit, trying to get the blood away.

"No, you little smartass," he snarled. "Your here to build me weapons. Weapons like the repulsor missile and others with similar potency, do you hear me boy?"

"I hear you," I groaned, still reeling in pain from the blow. "But...gonna be having a little trouble with the following through part. Not really... Feeling like it. Don't really feel like it's the best thing for me ya know. I mean..."

I took a deep breath and looked at the ground as warm blood still dripped from my bottom lip. Man I was a wreck, caked in mud, half dead, and a few pounds lighter than my already severely meter weight.

"I mean," I said. "Making weapons of mass destruction would kinda... Kinda weigh down on my conscience, you know, considering your gonna murder hundreds upon hundreds of innocent people with them."

I finally looked up to meet Savage's eyes. "So my answer... Is no."

He was beat red with anger, and huffed. He raised his fist, and brought it down on my face. A blossom of pain ripped across my cheek. Something warm and wet flooded over my head, down my cheek and dribbled off of my chin.

"You will make me those weapons," he growled. "Your your gonna die. Ransom..." He slammed his fist down on my face again, and this time my head felt fuzzy. "Or no ransom."

I shook my head deftly, and clutched at the car battery. I looked at my chest, at the device Gobber had used to save my life. Suddenly I saw something in its place. Something round and glowing, and brimming with energy. A perfect battery. Perfect, perfect perfect.

"No."

**Astrid**

I wandered around Hiccup's house. Mr. Haddock lived in a bigger house near by, so his son had this place, looking over the sea, all to himself. Stoick had me... House sitting for Hiccup while he was in Afghanistan. At first I was indignant, but when I had seen the gorgeous house, my anger had simmered down a little. The inside was a mix of elegant designing and sloppy living.

Expensive furniture was littered with empty pizza boxes and half made machinery. A robotic arm with the label DUM-E was wandering about, picking up things and putting them back where they were supposed to be.

I picked up one of the machines and studied it. The thing seemed to be some kind of helmet. It was black and shaped like a human head and face. It had bright green eye visors and a thin line where the mouth should be. Most of the face could be drawn up like a visor, and the thing was textured like scales. There were ridges hear the back, almost like bunny ears. But somehow that made it seem more awesome.

Truth be told, it was... Amazing. When I looked at the inner workings, I was astounded.

This wasn't in any store that I knew of, and it certainly wasn't Haddock Industries. It was something else... It was an invention that Hiccup didn't turn over to his father for profit.

I honestly felt a little guilty then.

I thought Snot and the Twins were annoying, but I never gave anything Hiccup made a chance, just like them. And I was supposed to be his bodyguard.

I shook my head and looked at the place I had gotten it from. There was a label on the stand it had been placed on. "Survival helmet MK1," I read. "Meant for harsh conditions and a way to send, receive and store information more efficiently. Do not turn over till perfected."

I pursed my lips and looked it over one last time, before putting it back down and sitting on the couch. No more thinking about useless, I decided. Now it was time to just do my job... And house sit, as much as it displeased me.

I turned on the TV and instantly a news report came on.

"Convoy in Afghanistan ambushed," the report read, while the reporter spoke. "Earlier this week a military convoy traveling the desert was ambushed by the Terrorist group knows as the Outcasts. The cargo was meager weapons and ammo, but the soldiers and drivers were all found dead outside the vehicles."

I clenched my fists in anger. I hated terrorists. No good cowards who killed for their own personal gain, not for country or horror or anything. Given the chance, I would gladly wipe them all out.

But I was not prepared at all for what the reporter said next.

"However, aboard the convoy was Henry Haddock, son and heir of the infamous Stephen Haddock, head of Haddock industries. Henry was aboard the convoy on his way back from a sales pitch. His body was not found in the carnage, so it can only be assumed the Outcasts have taken him hostage. It is currently unknown if the young Haddock is dead, or something possibly far worse."

I looked at the screen in horror. Hiccup... Dead or missing. That kid... I didn't like him, but he was always, well, there. He was always doing something, always in the background, always doing something or other.

And the bike... And the helmet. Ok, maybe he wasn't completely incompetent, but he did mess up a lot. And he did shame my uncle with that idiotic device... But he didn't deserve terrorists!

I looked at the survival helmet, and suddenly its green eye holes seemed to be glaring at me blaming me for its creator's death or capture. I grimaced and looked at the ground. I had never thought highly of him, not since we were friends when we were little, but I did think he was an ok person. He was a gracious looser, I knew that. And he liked to build things, but they always blew up in his face.

He never changed. He couldn't change, I realized. He wasn't strong, he wasn't good with a gun. His heart wasn't even in it. Give him an enemy and a gun and he would probably drip the gun and try to talk it out.

But was that really such a bad thing?

I felt sick to my stomach and switched off the television deciding to go to bed early. And then, in the morning, I would go ask for Stoick's permission to help in the search for his son. I was his bodyguard, after all.

Its time I start doing my job.

**Hiccup**

I took in a shuddering breath. My face was bloody and my head hurt like hell. Gobber was being restrained from intervening, but barely.

I coughed up a mixture of blood and spittle and looked at my captor with a scowl.

"The answer is still no," I growled, and his anger seemed to increase ten fold if that were possible. He raised his fist to hit me again, but then seemed to reconsider the act.

"All right then," he said smoothly. "All right. So you don't want to cooperate. That's fine, that's fine. But, and this is just a little side note, something you should take into consideration."

He grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me forward. I seized the car battery so that wouldn't fall and held it under my arm. I wobbled as I was forced to stand on only one leg, and braced my hand against one of the tables.

"As soon as that ransom comes in I'm gonna take you in front of your father. I'm gonna let him look at you as I cut your head clean off, let him watch as you die in utter, and intense agony, Haddock. Do I make myself clear?"

I searched his face. He wasn't bluffing. He would do that. I would... I would die. Now that was a scary notion, but thinking about it would only short out Gobber's machine and make me die quicker. I needed a plan. I needed a way to get out of here.

There was only one way to do that: convince them I was on their side. "Fine," I snapped. "I'll makes your damn missiles. But, I need supplies. And I need time. I need to make something more efficient than this thing."

He took on a look of shock for a moment, then it was quickly replaced by a pleased look. This man was brutal, cruel, and sadistic. I wouldn't be making any weapons for him. But I needed a way to get out of here.

I needed something to help me not get shot.

I needed armour. And I needed weapons. And I was surrounded by stuff to make it. I just needed to be clever enough to use it.

The Next Day

I went to work with the forge in my prison. I was focusing in what needed to be done as the new arc reactor glowed brightly in my chest. It was a quick throw together device that wouldn't stand up to major league stress, but it was more than enough to take on keeping my heart alive, no matter what pace it was beating.

Pumping the bellows, the coals began to glow brightly. I pushed them up and down, the huffing and puffing coming from them becoming a steady tempo. My age group mocks me for being weak and frail, but what they didn't know is that I actually did have some arm strength.

When the coals were a satisfactory heat, I stopped pumping the bellows and put on a pair of thick gloves and a welding mask. My face was a sculpture of somberness an determination, and I took the sheet of metal and began to pound what I wanted into existence.

I needed a way out.

BANG!

I needed a way to escape.

BANG!

I needed a way to get revenge for my heart and my leg.

BANG!

I needed to avenge the soldiers on the convoy.

BANG!

I needed to get back home.

BANG!

To prove I wasn't a failure to my Father, to Snotlout, Ruff and Tuff, and to... Astrid.

BANG!

When I was finished, I took the newly formed metal with tongs and walked over to where Gobber was sitting, reading a small book that was in his real hand. I planted the fruits of my labour down on front of him and stared at him with hard determination.

"What's this?" He asked.

"This," I gestured to the thing now on the table. It was a mask designed. To intimidate. It had a jawline in it, with the design of many long teeth poking out of the lower jaw. A horn poked out from between the eye holes, and a ragged frill of metal was behind the front. I had used the smaller hammer to texture it like scales. The metal had a blue-grey quality to it, but rust had formed so that part of it looked a little red.

"This is our way out of here Gobber."


	3. Chapter 3 SSM

**Here I am Supersandman86 back with a new chapter of Ironfury . Once again I'm sorry it took a while. A pain in the arse sometimes when you want to write something but never had the time, but got there and hopefully will interest you. Once again to my fellow co writer of this story, thanks for the ideas and hoping your chapter will match up to this one.**

**Chapter 3**

**Hiccup**

"Our way out of here?" Gobber asks as I hand him the mask to look at while I start taking apart a few of the warheads with a screwdriver in my hands.

"Yep that's right Gobber you see, last night after working on this" I explain while gesturing to the mini arc reactor in my chest "I thought how it could power my heart for fifty life times or…" I give him a grin making him quite nervous.

"Power something big up for fifteen minutes…." I scramble around getting pieces of paper with odd designs on.

One piece laid on top of the other until the design became clear as day, a suit of armor.

"….mainly this" I finished off allowing Gobber to take in the design.

The design, like the mask, is scaled iron stopping bullet from entering inside it but enough flexibility to move in, however since I need to work fast and in conditions like this, it will be bulky and may expose some areas to immobilize it.

Gobber could only look on as he see every detail and every schismatic on how each piece could work "that's fine and dandy Hiccup but what about the power consumption?" he looked at me with concern, like I said a father figure.

Smiling I tapped the glowing reactor in my chest to catch his attention "you see by my reckoning this thing has an output of about three gigajoules per second so should give us enough time to make our escape" I said trying to look hopeful.

Gobber looked at me like I just grew another head but smiled afterwards "aye lad, ye remind me of that young boy ages ago where his inventions were crazy yet interesting, even if half the time they didn't work or backfired".

I just shrugged at that remark "meh, trial and error Gobber, trial and error, even Tomas Edison had to while inventing the light bulb stating that he had not failed, but found ten thousand ways that won't work".

And with that I resume breaking down the warheads.

It will be interesting what my brain will come up with in a situation like this.

**Astrid**

"Guys! Hurry up! Or we're going to be late!" I shout as I start to check my list over and over again so I know I have everything.

After seeing the report on the news, I knew we needed to find Hiccup, dead or alive.

But something inside me hoping he was alive.

I wonder what inside me was hoping for that?

Sure if he was dead then I would grieve for him but why does this feel so different?

Like it would destroy me?

Shaking that thought out of my mind I spot the others who'll be accompanying me on the search.

As soon as I had seen the news and decided to go search for him, I rang Mr Haddock and told him about his son being missing, of course him being in New York still in that meeting, he never saw it till I told him, he was quiet at first but agreed for me to go out there and search for him providing I bring along some of the other trainee's from Haddock Industries along to give them a lesson in search and rescue.

Sadly he didn't volunteer to join in the search for his own son.

Yeah father of the year material that man.

Good thing he wasn't like one of those mutants I hear on the new that can read minds otherwise I'd be screwed.

Looking around I notice four of my fellow trainee's heading towards me.

Fishlegs of course, with his book smarts and his vast array of knowledge on geography and the many languages he can speak helped out a lot.

Snotlout because like me he has a huge amount of combat training, which I hate to admit, was good, even if he wasn't close to my skills

Then there was Trevor a.k.a Tuffnut, or should it be Numbnuts after his little incident involving him urinating on the arc reactor.

And his twin sister Racheal, or Ruffnut as we call her, for reason we don't like to talk about, let's just say her actions leave men wheelchair bound for a couple of weeks.

The twins have a vast array knowledge on explosives so heavy fire power can come in handy as well as tracking down where any enemy explosives.

Seems an odd group to look for Hiccup but they're the only ones that volunteered to help in the search.

Me and Fishlegs I understand as I'm his bodyguard and swore to protect him, yeah real good I did too, Fishlegs had a mutual respect of Hiccup due to them both being incredibly smart but Fishlegs admired Hiccups confidence in inventing even if half the time they screwed up.

But Snotlout and the twins surprised me when they volunteered in the search too considering they bullied him but when I saw the looks on their faces when I announced we needed to search for Hiccup and after they saw the news report, their faces said it all.

Guilt. Guessing even these muttonheads never really wanted Hiccup to be hurt either.

Well we'll find out when we get there but first we need to leave to head to the airport and board our plane to Afghanistan.

"Okay troops! I hope you have all you need to get going cause we won't be back until we have Hiccup back home, alive or…" I gulped and the others looked nervous at the next thing I was going to say "dead" with that I grab my backpack and lift it over my shoulder as we head out towards one of the companies Humvee that will take us there.

As the large vehicle heads out with us in it towards the airport, four words kept creeping into my mind over and over again as I watched the scenery change as we speed past.

"Please be alive Hiccup"

**Hiccup**

Bang! Bang! Bang! Clang! Clang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Clang!

"Ye know Hiccup, I never understand" was all I can hear Gobber say as I was hammering away at the chest plate I was working on.

"What don't you understand Gobber?" I had to ask as I stop hammering so he could answer me.

"How come with all the hard work you put into ye inventions like this ye not big and muscly from all of it?" Gobber finished gesturing to all of me.

Just like old times.

But I decided to shrug as I put down the hammer and head to the other desk with the screwdriver on and start tinkering about adjusting the leg joints to the suit.

"Just lucky I guess" I said sarcastically, one of my strong traits as well as my whacky inventions.

Gobber, who has been used to my sarcastic tone since I was a toddler just waved me off as he looks at my designs again "aye, ye sarcastic twit, ye never change" he said in a light humorous tone.

It was nice to talk to again while I worked on my inventions.

Since he disappeared I felt so alone that I even decided to invent an AI system for my house and workshop just so I had someone to talk to.

My only regret was adding my own personality to the program. Sarcastic as hell knows how to get on peoples nerves and very stubborn.

I could have reprogramed it to something else, but it felt like killing someone.

It felt like killing me.

But that thought was interrupted when the doors to our prison opened revealing several large men carrying my father's guns in their hands followed by their leader savage who by the look of it didn't looked too pleased.

"Vikings, once a powerful race, seafarers by name, but put fear into the bigger armies like the Romans, bearing big weapons designed to win wars" Savage started saying while look at the broken up missiles with curiosity and ,if my eyes told me right, frustration.

"You see, they believe that brute force and the best weapons could win any war, nowadays its whoever hold the best tech from Haddock Industries will rule the world…" he turns to look at me then to Gobber as his men grab hold of him "soon, it will be my turn".

Suddenly I'm held in place as Savage goes to the forge, grabs a pair of tongs, sticks them into the fire and picks out a hot coal, bringing it to the grounded Gobber who at this point is panicking claiming we are still working on the repulsor missile but the word weren't getting through to the outcast leader as he nears Gobber with the red hot coal.

I couldn't let them do that to Gobber, I just found him after over a year of him being declared dead, I can't lose him now.

"Wait!" I shout halting the leader and his hands as he looks at me "Don't kill him, I still need his help with building the weapon!" I explain hoping it would convince him.

It seemed to work-ish but he looked confused.

"And why can't one of my men help instead?" he asks me still looking confused.

I decided to give a serious face "really? And do you want your base to blow up and alert your enemy to where you're hidden? Because that's what would happen if you allow one of your not so gentle idiots here to handle live explosives" I finished before the thug holding me let go and whacked me around the side of my head knocking me on the floor but before he got the chance to kicked me….

"Enough!" Savage shouts as he orders his men to leave before turning to leave himself but not before giving me one last threat.

"You have twenty four hours to give me my missile otherwise I'll kill you both! ...slowly" and with that he slams the doors shut.

I quickly get up and run over to Gobber….well hobble over, damn stupid peg leg.

Note to self: build new leg when I get out of here.

But that can wait, as I get to Gobber and lift him up from the ground.

"Thanks lad" Gobber said as he dusts himself off but looks at me as I stand there looking at the doors of our prison.

Twenty four hours to make him a weapon.

"Well Gobber, if he wants a weapon so badly…" I say as I turn to the sheet covering some of the armor figuring now's the time to see how far I can go in twenty four hours.

"He'll get one!"

Picking up my hammer I head to the metal by the forge as it starts to heat up and I pound away at it, determination in in every swing I do.

Bang! Clang! Bang! Clang!

**Later that night**

"Ye got any threes?" Gobber asks me hold his cards in his hands.

I shake my head at his response "Go fish" making him pick up a card from the stack.

After hours and hours of working on the armor we decide to relax for a couple before putting the final touches to our plan.

"Got any sevens?" I ask him as he gives me a scowl making me smile.

"Bugger!" and hands me two sevens from his stack.

I then decide to look at the armor then to the door before frowning.

"Gobber" I said to him as he looked at me getting his attention.

"Yes lad?" he replies back looking at me curiously.

"You think they're looking for us?" I say as I look into the distance, feeling deep down if I'm worth saving.

Gobber however looked shocked, now there's a new one.

"Now Hiccup! What makes ye think they aren't looking for ya?" he says as he looks at me with that shocked look on his face.

"Gobber just look at me!" I shout gesturing to myself "I'm literally a hiccup! You know that's what they call the runt of the litter! Why would anyone care about me? I'm…." I realize tears are starting to blur my eye's as I carry on "I'm a screw up Gobber, a screw up" I mutter as I look away and down at my only remaining foot.

Suddenly I feel a large hand on my shoulder, as I look up to see Gobber with a serious expression on his face, but I could also see tears in his eyes too.

"Now you listen here lad! You are not a screw up! True you're not like the others your age, but that's what makes you unique. Yeah one of your inventions caused that incident with Finn Hofferson and causing your crush, yes lad I knew about that!, caused her to hate you but even that wasn't your fault in fact you took the blame so as that young un who accidently put it in wrong didn't get punished for it. In my books that make you a hero Hiccup, a god damned hero! A hero would sacrifice their life for the good of others. Your arc reactor could power up the whole of New York easily if your fathers board of directors would stop calling it just a science project that would make no profit" he said trying to reassure me that they are looking for me.

And funny enough, it did help, it helped a lot.

I smile at Gobber as he smiles at me, and I know it's not the manliest thing to do, I decided to give him a hug.

Well like I said, he was a second father to me.

"Thanks Gobber, I-I never thought of myself like that" I said still holding him as he gently pats me on the back.

It was then I realized that if we were going to be rescued then we needed to escape first.

"Well then let's set off some fireworks Gobber, Hiccup style!" I say with a sly grin on my face followed by Gobber who gestured to the armor.

"Lead the way lad, lead the way" he says grabbing the other hammer and start to work on the armor too.

**Several hours later**

It's almost day light soon, I hope this works.

"Okay Gobber help me into this thing" I ask him gesturing to the armor.

Quick as he can he straps the pieces of armor to my body one by one.

As I expected, due to how much time we had to make it, the armor was bulky but will serve its purpose, checking both legs to it are secure, as well as the one on my stump, moving my hands and arms to make sure I can move them freely enough, the last thing was attaching the arc reactor to the armor to power it up.

Gobber then decided to remind me of how many steps to take on the way out of here "Okay let's remember Hiccup, fifteen steps to the door 45 steps to the right…." But was cut short when the idiot guards decided to barge in to try and stop us.

Lucky enough last night I decided to put a nice little doorbell between the two handles.

Boom!

Gobber looks at what remained of the doors and the men who foolishly opened them.

"Wow" was all he could say.

"Guess it worked then" I said with a grin on my face, not that I like taking lives, but these monsters would use my dad's weapons to kill innocent people.

Guess karmas a bitch.

Gobber only smiled as he carried on attaching the bits of armor to me "Guess it did lad. Okay Hiccup it's all connected up, like you said, fifteen minutes of power should be enough to get us out of here, now what's next?" Gobber asks

"Okay okay initiate the power sequencing on the computer. Function eleven, tell me when you see the progress bar" I told him knowing he would understand.

After all, he taught me.

"Okay hiccup it's started up" he said to me as he looks at the screen waiting for more instructions.

"Okay lastly press control 'I' then enter after that come help me get fully suited up" with that he follows what I told him to press before coming back over to me to clamp me in to the armor.

Suddenly I hear the rest of the men approaching through the cave systems.

It was cutting it close but I will not give up.

"Okay Gobber, once I take out the guards, make sure the checkpoints are clear before you follow me out, okay Gobber? Gobber?" Gobber wasn't paying attention to me he was watching the progress bar on the screen muttering about not being enough time and before I knew it he was running out of the cell with one of the dead guards gun in his real hand screaming all the way down the cave firing.

"Gobber you idiot! Stick to the plan!" I shout but it was fallen on deaf ears, all I could do is hear the sound of machine gun fire while watch the monitor as the progress bar slowly goes up.

I then realize why he was buying us time.

Suddenly there was silence, no screaming, no guns firing.

That wasn't good.

I needed to help Gobber and I needed to do it now!

Then I noticed the progress bar, one hundred percent, I smile as the lights go dim and the armor starts to power up.

Now it's go time!

**Normal**

As the outcast head down dark cave system towards the prison where they were keeping the young Haddock not knowing what they were stepping into as they enter the prison looking around to their fallen comrades and then around the room to find absolutely nothing….

Or so they thought.

As they slowly split up to find the scrawny boy who should be still in here, one of the men see a small blue light illuminate behind him, but before he could acknowledge what it was, he was whacked by a metal arm knocking him across the room.

The others seeing what happened to their fellow comrade start firing in panic at the wielder of the metal arm, to no avail, but they didn't know that, they thought they got it so ceased firing.

Suddenly the blue light shone again as two arms come whacking two of the men against the wall as the last remaining one started firing again in panic but only to receive a powerful punch to the chest knocking him out.

As the rest of the metal body comes into view you can see the green eyes underneath the metal scaled mask, Hiccups armor, just like his mask, is scaled and very bulky but it shows how tough it is against gun fire as the four outcast failed to even dent it.

His hands are leather covered with metal claws on the tips, designed to slash through any human flesh of they came too near, his arms armor consists of flame throwers and secret rocket launchers just to give it a little kick in the ass.

And speaking of asses, to top of what he wanted it to look like, and to cover his rear of course, a metal spiked tail designed to take down multiple enemies in one swing.

Basically minus the wings, he would look like a metal dragon.

And that's was intention to scared the crap out of the outcasts and to give them a message not to fuck with him.

As Hiccup walks through the cave taking down those who are stupid enough to try and take him on and chasing those who run away from him.

When he gets to the end of the corridor he notices a lone figure banging at a closed door, the man in question was one of Hiccups torturers for several weeks.

'Time for payback' Hiccup thinks to himself as he nears the screaming man.

On the other side of the door, the outcast who locked the door could only stand in fear as they hear the thudding of heavy metal steps as well as their comrade they left behind who is screaming to be let in.

The screaming gets louder as the footsteps grow louder.

Louder and louder until…..

Bam!

Silence for a few seconds.

No footsteps, no screaming, until…

Bash!

The locked doors fly open crush one man underneath as the others run from the flames produced from their attackers arm, all this this time screaming out "Dragon!".

Hiccup got close to one of the outcast as was about to whack him with his arm but this one seemed to be slightly lucky as he ducked and Hiccup missed bashing the cave wall instead getting his arm stuck in it.

As he attempted to free it, that same 'lucky' outcast decided to get a close range shot with his hand gun into Hiccups metal head.

You can at this point that the outcasts luck ran out as the bullet ricocheted off the helmet and into his head killing him instantly.

Hiccup however just turn from freeing his arm to hear a clang and a dead outcast wondering what the hell just happened, shrugging he carried on toward the exit.

Before Hiccup could leave, he spotted a badly wounded Gobber on the floor lying on several bags of cement struggling to breathe, but before he could go over to help him, Gobber shouts and points towards the entrance.

It was Savage blocking the way out while with a bazooka over his shoulder as he prepares to fire.

To which he missed.

Hiccup however didn't as he set off one of his rockets blasting next to the wall Savage is, burning the right side of his face and getting knocked out by the falling cave wall.

With that problem out of the way, Hiccup rushes as fast as he can to Gobber's side as the man lays there struggling to hold on.

"Gobber?" was all Hiccup say as he lifts up the mask revealing the scared young man watching his father figure dying before him "No Gobber no please Gobber please! We got to go!" Hiccups shouts trying to keep his voice from trembling "r-remember the plan!" he says as he holds his hand, hoping that he'll be fine.

Gobber however only smiled "Hiccup" he whispered barely able to speak "this….was….the plan….all along" he lets go of Hiccups hand and takes something from his jacket, a letter, he shakily hands it to Hiccup as he carries on speaking "when *cough* when the time comes, open it and…and follow what it says…..but only till you are ready".

Hiccup with tears running down his eye knowing there's nothing he can do to save him could only nod at what he said.

Gobber smiles as he puts his real hand onto Hiccups face and looks into his eyes "remember what I said…..Hiccup, a hero is one who sacrifices for those in need" Hiccup nods as Gobber starts to feel tired and starts to drift off into the endless sleep but not before he say two lasts words.

"Goodbye Hiccup…." And with that the old blacksmith drew his last breath leave a crying Hiccup to mourn him.

"Goodbye… Gobber" Hiccup managed to say before feeling something inside of him take over.

Fury, fury over those who kidnapped him and Gobber, fury over using his father's weapon to hurt innocent people, fury over the death of Gobber.

And with that in shuts the mask over his face again and rushes outside only to be greeted by several dozen outcasts armed to the teeth with guns of all sizes as they start to fire everything they got at Hiccup.

But just like the guns inside the cave, these one did nothing at all except make Hiccup more pissed off as one by one the outcast used up their rounds.

"My turn!" was all Hiccup said as he lifted both arms and jets of fire went out in different directions hitting all the outcasts and weapons which exploded.

Hiccup carried on walking causing more chaos as anywhere the fire hit exploded.

One outcast got a lucky shot and hit the innards of the left leg, lucky for Hiccup there's no leg to shot at but it did damage the armored legs gears causing it to be immobilized however this didn't stop Hiccup from firing a rocket in the direction of the shooter.

Looking around to see all the destroyed weapons he decides now's the time to escape.

And what better way to escape than to fly.

Flicking a switch on the side of his armor, it sets off the rockets built inside the legs and with plenty of thrust, takes off destroy more of the outcasts base.

He's only up in the air for a few minutes but was enough to get him a very far distance away from his prison, however using up all of his fuel, he had non left to safely land and with his fifteen minutes of power used up he was going to have a very hard landing.

"Oh shiiiiii…" Hiccup shouts as he sees the ground coming closer and closer until….

Crash!

Hiccup is sitting a hole he made with half the armor destroyed and the other half hanging off him loosely he decides now's the time for his sarcastic attitude to creep back up the surface as he slowly looks around.

"Well that was fun" was all he said before fainting.

**A/N I know most will say I ****misspelled armour however both spellings are correct, just armor is British english. Just best to explain before anyone comments on it :P**


	4. Chapter 4 RNC

**Hi Lad and lasses a little quick word from me Supersandman, just so people don't get confused on who wrote the chapters I've put the writers initials on the chapters we done. **

**RNC here! Yeah! Iron Fury time.**

Hiccup

Maaaaaaan that sucked. I was at least hoping for that armour to make it to the next populated area before failing completely. At least there. I could find a phone and get a ride home. Instead, I'm stuck in the middle of a freakin' desert.

I lifted my arm and gave the metal and machinery that remained on it a contemptuous look before letting it fall back into the sand. Well, at least the situation isn't going to get worse. I'm stuck in an overheated sandbox with one leg, no communication or mean of protection, while there is a war going on in the country. Oh, oh, and there's a gang of mercenaries after my butt and I just burned half of their leader's face off. Oh, joy.

"Guess I really screwed up royally this time," I muttered to myself. "Heh." I shook the sand off my arms, and pulled the remaining armour off. The part of the leg that acted like a prosthetic was still intact. I had practiced with it over the weeks of my imprisonment, so it wasn't hard to walk on anymore. The leg was still healing, though, so it was kinda painful. The adrenaline rush of the battle had distracted me, but now it felt like my stump had been dipped in oil and someone had put a match to it.

I groaned and got up. The metal casing on the leg had fallen off, leaving the motors and wires all espoused m it looked weirs and skeletal without the casing, and overall just wrong. I shook my head to get the sand out of my hair and put weight on the pseudo-limb...

... And fell flat on my face. I pushed myself back up and spit the grains out of my mouth. "Bleh," I spat, and stupidly wiped my tongue with my equally sandy arm, making it worse.

"And I was wrong. Now I've got desert bits in my mouth," I groaned, rolling onto my back. Man, I thought as I stared upwards at the sun. It was so hot, it was as if I was laying on hard, poky, irritating lava. This was gonna be hard.

I got back up, successfully walking this time on the makeshift leg, planting it firmly in the ground. I gritted my teeth in concentration, determined to stand upright and move, to walk, to save my own life.

I was _not_ gonna die out here. Gobber's death was not gonna be for nothing. He died to give me_ years_, not hours or days, _years!_ And so help me I was gonna make sure I didn't waste it.

I began walking painstakingly in a completely random direction, no clue whatsoever where I was going. The Arc Reactor in my chest pulsated weakly, a steady rhythm... As if it was in sync with the heart it was now charged with keeping alive.

I took one painful step after the other. How far could it possibly be to the next village? Or to walk across the desert? I mean, it's just sand and stuff, it's not that hard. This'll be easy, piece of cake, walk in the park...

* * *

><p>...this was impossible. I lay collapsed in the sand if a dune as the sun began to set on the horizon, turning the sky pink, orange and red. I had been out here for three days. .DAYS!<p>

No food, no water, the only thing keeping my alive was the Arc Reactor in my chest, and that thing was a sloping built slap-together that I seriously needed to replace. But still, the only reason I wasn't dead was the glowing circle of light in my chest.

I groaned and rolled over, the sand stinging my sunburned skin. This sucked completely. I hissed in air through my teeth and tried to get up, I tried to tell myself that there was probably a village behind the next dude, if I pushed myself a little father I could make it.

The roboleg creaked and whined when I tried to get up. The thing had been damaged by corrosion of sand and faulty construction. It was cumbersome, unelegant, and gave me a severe limp.

Then, suddenly, I heard something. A loud WHOM, the sound of whittling blades, and sand flew everywhere. I coughed and tried to wipe it out of my eyes (only making it worse) and crouched as a black chopper landed.

Out if it stepped Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and... Astrid. She had a look of intense relief on her face as she hopped onto the sand. She instantly made a beeline towards me, and I flinched, preparing myself for pain and a long tirade of how I was an idiot to be captured, how I made her job harder, how I should 'man up'.

What I got instead was a bone crushing hug. She wrapped her arms around my thin form and crushed me to her, pulling my head to her shoulder. I was frozen in shock for a moment, before she pulled away. Her face was red, and a little wet from... Tears?

I opened my mouth to say something, but lost my chance as she punched me in the arm. I yelped and my hand flew to the spot that had been struck. "OW! Wh-why would you do that?!" He practically screamed the question, causing her to glare at him.

"That was for being so stupid, and getting yourself captured... And making me worry my head off about you for three months-"

"I've been away that long-OW!" She had punched me again, and I flinched away from her touch.

"Yes, you've been gone that long, you idiot. That was for interrupting, by the way," she glared. I glanced at the group behind her. No one looked like they were particularly interested in getting involved.

I shrugged and made an 'of course this happens' sound, before she grabbed the front of my undershirt-her fingers barely grazing the cool metal rim of what was, in essence, a miniaturized, clean nuclear reactor in the centre of my chest. I suddenly found myself being pulled forward against my will! And then-

She kissed me.

She. Kissed. Me. Astrid. Hofferson. Kissed. Me. Ok, people, the apocalypse is coming, the impossible is happening, we're all gonna die! I blinked as the team wolf-whistled behind us-except for Snotlout, who made a noise like a pig being stepped on.

Astrid pulled away, her face as red as the grains surrounding us. "Sorry," she muttered. "I got a bit too emotional there. I'm-I'm happy to see you alive. And I, uh..." She rubbed the back of her head. "I missed you."

My eyes were probably well past dinner plate size now, and I had difficulty breathing. Was. I already dead and. I had passed on into some fantasy afterlife where everything is perfect? Possibly, but I wasn't going to complain.

She shook her head and wiped the sand off her lips, where it had gotten thanks to mine. Great, my first kiss, and I'm sweaty, filthy, smelly, covered in sand and I look like absolute crap. It's just so disgustingly me.

I took another glance behind me, and saw the twins wearing smirks on their faces, as if they were thinking 'I knew it,' while Snotlout had crossed his arms and turned his face into a pout. Fishlegs looked like he'd just been stuck with a cattle prod. His eyes were wide open, and he was motionless, as if he'd been paralyzed.

Astrid looked around at me and the others, and she scowled, not letting go of my arm. She took a deep breath, then yelled "WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT!?"

Everyone-including me- jumped at her sudden volume, only my movement prompted her to tighten her grip on me even worse. I hissed in pain at it, but she seemingly didn't notice. "Come on, people, move! We found him, now we can get out of this hellhole!" They nodded frantically and scrambled back towards the chopper.

Astrid looked at her. I raised an eyebrow. She had missed me, huh? Good to know she hadn't hated my guts completely after what had gone down with her uncle. Good to know.

"Come on, nerd," she said, and I bit my lip. "Yeah, um, about that... I trailed off and I looked downward at my non-existent left shin. Her eyes followed mine, steadily growing wider as she saw the slight burns and scratches under the ripped fabric. She made a small, surprised squeak as she saw the point where it abruptly ended, connected to the crappy robotic prosthetic.

"I guess I have some explaining to do..."

* * *

><p><span>Astrid<span>

We were in the Haddocks' private jumbo jet as I eased Hiccup into one of the luxury chairs in the main room of the plane. The interior was lavishly decorated. Ruff, Tuff, Fish and Snot were in the passenger section of the plane, while I had to stay and help him.

I mean, I can't really leave him when he's only got one leg, can I? He had been quick to abandon the robotic foot, saying it was beginning to become counterproductive towards the health of his amputated limb.

He had told us that he had been captured, that he had escaped with the help of one of the other prisoners who had, unfortunately, not made it out with him, and that his captors, the Outcasts, wanted him to build a Jericho Missile for them. I got the feeling that there was more to it than that, but I had let the kid rest. I mean, he had a mini energy factory permanently attached to his chest and was down a limb. What kind of a person interrogates someone with all that done to them, plus having been recently fished from the desert.

I sat in the chair across from him, and the boy folded his hands in his lap, looking at his feet-erm, foot, sorry. He seemed to be deep in thought. I could see something in his eyes. Like the mechanics in his head were turns, gears grinding, some completely outrageous idea forming behind the emerald orbs.

He had cleaned himself up a little after take-off, changing into a black shirt with a Viking Skull on it in dark red, with darkly coloured jeans on, the left pant leg hanging desolate and empty. The Arc Reactor still glowed lightly under the shirt, the blue light visible under the black fabric.

I took a quick glance at him, smiling a little. He was different, all right... But he wasn't bad. I mean, I still don't get why he had to be so... So whatever it was that made him so different from the rest of us, he still confused and perplexed the heck out of me, but once upon a time we were friends.

I hadn't just meant I missed him over the past three months. I had missed his company, his companionship, the way he was always so supportive of every little thing and how he was always trying to help. I had missed being his friend. I guess that's why I... Um, I kissed him. I just wanted him back in my life, one way or the other.

And I wasn't gonna be stupid and push away one of the few people in my life who would always want what's best for me, not again. He wasn't leaving my sight for a while.

I hadn't realized I was staring until a dark blush spread on his cheeks and he look at at the ground. I caught myself and looked away, biting my lip. "Hey Hiccup," I said. He whipped his head back up

"Mm-hm?" He looked at me. I swallowed. This wasn't going to be easy, bit in was a Hoffeson. Hoffersons always owned up to their screw ups, however few and far between they were. "I just wanted to say..." I cleared my throat. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. For how I treated you after what happened to Uncle Fin. You didn't mean to do it, I understand."

He looked at me like I said that Snotlout had declared himself a pacifist and taken up ballet. "What?" He gapped, and I rolled my eyes.

"That's all the apology you're getting out of me, Haddock," I smirked and crossed my legs on the puffy armchair. I leaned back into the soft material and sighed in pleasure. I had been so tense for the time he'd been missing, the relief of having him only five feet away made me feel like every inch of my obey was going slack, like lying in bed after a stressful day. "You should get some sleep, Hiccup," I mumbled as I situated myself better to get comfortable. "There's almost..." I yawned. "Fifteen hours between us and home." I nestled into the chair, my consciousness drifting off too quickly to hear his response.

When I woke up, the sky outside was black. The waves of the ocean rolled under us, passing quickly. I could hear Snotlout snoring, the twins muttering, and Fishleg's loud breathing in the passenger section.

Across from me Hiccup was grimacing in his sleep, moaning and rolling around, his bad leg bumping the base of his chair. One of his hands fluttered weakly to the arc reactor in his chest, which was now pulsating quite noticeably. I narrowed my eyes.

Was he going to have PTSD? I was kinda worried about that. Whatever he went through in Afghanistan might damage him in more ways than physical. I didn't want that. I wanted to have the friend I had abandoned back, to have the same guy who used to pick himself back up after every time Snotlout pushed him down and stepped on his tech.

I would help him if he did end up with PTSD... I just prayed he wouldn't. I eased myself up from the chair and sat down next to him on his. The thing was so wide it was almost like a couch anyway, on account that it had been designed for Stoick (who could stand to lose a few pounds if you ask me).

I tried grabbed his hand and forced it to stop clawing the circle of light and made put an arm around his shoulders. This always seemed to calm him when we were kids, being this close to each other. I could see the change. As soon as my arm settled on him, his fingers unclenched and he stopped moving. The arc reactor stopped pulsating and returned to a single steady glow, and his grimace became an unhappy but clam pout. I sighed, and readjusted myself to be more comfortable.

"Hiccup," I whispered shaking him a little. "Hiccup. Come on, wake up." There was no response from the boy, he was in too deep a sleep. I sighed and resolved to stay here for a bit. Yes, I know I was doing a complete 180 on him, but him being gone was like a slap in the face for me. It made me realize he might not be around long enough for me to get over myself and reach out to him again. Might as well start trying.

Hiccup

My nightmare was filled with Haddock Industries weapons. They flew about bullets ripping through the air and piercing the bodies of the convoy soldiers. The shrapnel missile that condemned me to the Arc Reactor exploded in front of me over and over, filling my chest with agony each time.

I saw the weapons depot Dad had once shown me. All of a sudden, the Outcasts came in, stripping the place bare of recourses. They took cutting edge guns, missiles strong enough to level villages, weapons of terrible, terrible destruction.

I saw the Jericho Missile armed and ready, and pointed at innocent people who did nothing wrong, the military grade bombs wiping out populations from terrorists who benefited from Haddock Industries' double dealings. I saw Savage beating me over and over to make him these things, and wondered how much further he would go to get the things he wanted.

Well, I wasn't going to find out.

I was gonna put a stop to this, one way, or the other. Suddenly something warm touched my hand and shoulders, and my dream shifted abruptly. The visions of ogre and genocide vanished, and my holographic display took its place. Slowly an image appeared on it that made me set my jaw with determination.

Gobber didn't die for nothing.

I wasn't going to tolerate how Haddock Industries sold weapons to bad people anymore. This would end, and I KNEW Dad wouldn't do it. So.. It had to be me.

The image that appeared before me in my dream was the armour I had built to escape the Outcasts. The thing had mowed them over in its hunk-of-junk prototype phase. Just thing what the perfected version would do to them.

* * *

><p>I wheeled myself down into the basement worship. It was my first chance to go down here in hours, as Astrid, immediately after landing, had driven me home and nearly force fed me some real food.<p>

I wasn't ungrateful, don't get me wrong, but she had all of a sudden gone from 'you are an ant under my boot,' to 'you will not leave my sight unless you want to be chained to a wall and kept under a surveillance camera and micro chipped.'

I was certainly happy we were back on good terms, but I needed to do this. After dinner, she and I had hung out. She hadn't pried about the exact circumstances of my escape, and was content just to have me around.

After a few hours of rest establishing our friendship, during which she had apologized several times, and I had assured her that I had no personal grudges against her (I mean, even if she was giving me the cold shoulder, she still bothered to yank Snotlout off of me), she had headed to bed in one of the guest rooms. After assuring her I would be alright, I headed down here.

The motorcycle I had raced her with only three months ago rested against the wall, but the rest of the room was pitch black. I clapped my hands loudly. "Come on Toothless, wake up! I'm home!"

Instantly the lights blazed to life in a brilliant neon blue illuminating the space. It was about the size of a football field. One half was filled with machinery, some weapons some practical use too. A table held the better made arc reactor, which I still wouldn't use because someone (cough, Tuffnut, cough) had used it as a toilet. I would have to make a new one.

Anyway, moving on, a row of desks were set up and fixed with holographic projectors and touch-activated screens that I had made myself. They beeped to life, showing my search engine, recent projects, and archive fielder and a few other things a pile on used materials, parts and components were stacked a mile high across from the door, and the robot. I had since I was little... Littler, DUM-E whirred in greeting as. I came in. The bot was little more than an arm with a weak AI installed, but he was still pretty useful... Sometimes.

One of the blue lights activated a hologram, and the bit-constructed avatar of my personal AI butler, Toothless, appeared. For some reason, he had chosen to fashion himself in the form of a small dragon with huge wings, a long, finned tail, a ovular head with big eyes and triangular spines along his back. He was the copy of my younger self I had installed on here. The only thing worse than getting back-sass from myself: getting back-sass from a holographic mythical creature with my voice. Ah, well.

"Good evening, sir," he said (at least I programmed him to talk like a proper butler). "You have been absent for quite some time. Shame. I had just gotten used to the peace and quiet around here when I got your specs of the new project you e-mailed me aboard the plane."

"Well, get used to it, Bud," I dismissed his insult and wheeled up to the main desk. "Bring up the blueprints."

Instantly, the image of the Armour I had used to escape appeared in bright blue bit-construction. "Sir, if I may ask, is this another preposition to put to Mr. Haddock?"

"No," I answered, enlarging the image. "This is for personal use. Put this on a hard drive, disconnect the file from Wi-Fi or any means of foreign access. I don't want this falling into the wrong hands."

"Yes sir," the holographic dragon answered. Instantly, a little lock icon and a picture of the Armour beeped in front of him, and he used his mouth to drag the little picture to the lock. As soon as the two connected, the lock image clicked shut.

"File now locked from outside access." His large eyes studied me suspiciously. "If I may be so bold, why do you want this to be kept such a secret. The design is awfully crude at the moment, but with the proper adjustments it could be a gold mine for Haddock Industries."

"That's just it, Toothless," I said, using a finger to move the chest plate and toss it into a garbage icon. "I don't want Dad getting his hands on this. The company is a little too free about who it makes deals with, and right now I'm not gonna make him another thing that makes bad guys and good guys alike go boom."

I trashed the helmet to, and looked behind me at a pedestal. On it was my survival helmet, the green eyes flicking in the neon blue light. It was perfect. It had a voice filter, rebreather, un-hackable (so far) com link, and many more features. Remake it out of the right material, and I already have head start on this project.

I closed my eyes. The images of the convoy soldiers shot full of holes, Gobber bleeding out in the cave, the shrapnel missile that crippled me, they flashed behind my eyelids, and my hands closed into white-knuckled fists out of anger. Out of fury.

"But... Maybe in my hands it could do some good." I dragged the survival helmet icon onto the existing image of the armour, and smiled. "I've got a promise to keep, Toothless. Put this under project file... Night Fury."

I cracked my knuckles and zoomed in on the torso mechanics. "By the time I'm done with them, the bad guys won't even want to come out of their cave."


	5. Chapter 5 SSM

**Hi Supersandman86 in da house...or site...or page. Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, a few writers plus work, family the same old same old, but finally managed to get this done Saturday but had to go work. Anyway as a treat I made this one slightly longer but keeping my promise to my fellow co writer Rumbling Night Cutter that he can do the fight chapter. So sit back put your feet up and enjoy the chapter. Once again I don't own any of the characters from Dreamworks or Marvel. **

**Chapter 5**

**Astrid**

I couldn't sleep most of the night, I kept having nightmares of finding Hiccup, but completely still, not breathing in a pool of blood, his green eyes no long shone but was completely blank, but no matter how hard I tried to walk away, he was there in front of me, I turned away and there he is again, same blank stare, at this point I burst out into a run, panicking for my life, I didn't know what to do until I fell on the ground to which the sand around me started to drag me under, no matter how are I tried to escape I was no use, the last thing a saw before sinking completely into my sandy grave was the corpse of Hiccup looking at me, then his eyes glow red…

I woke up in a sweat, I didn't know what happened or why I was dreaming that. Shaking my head I decided to take a shower to calm me down and tried to get some more sleep afterwards but fearful of that nightmare coming back but sleep was overpowering me by this point.

**Midday**

I never knew how long I was asleep until that blasted AI system of Hiccup woke me up, blinding me with daylight by automatically opening the curtains causing me to roll over and fall off the other side of the bed with my bare legs hanging off the bed.

_"__Rise and shine Miss Hofferson" _I heard a familiar fancy robotic voice.

"Good morning Toothless" I groaned as I try to upright myself trying to cover my half-nakedness.

_"__Technically speaking Miss Hofferson I'm an AI program so seeing an unclothed human will not stimulate me, Master Haddock however would have gone, as you humans say, bong-eyed, by the way Miss Hofferson, the hairs on your legs are at a length unsuitable to standards" _Toothless explained making me blush before carrying on _"and the fact it's not a good morning as the correct term would be midday"_

I rolled her eyes "I know you're an AI but its still embares….." I paused and turned to the optical sensor on the wall "what?! Its midday?!"

_"__Technically its twelves fifteen"_

"What?!" I yelled louder realizing rushing around, ignoring Toothless' sarcastic remark on pain on his audio sensors, looking for my brush I kept here when I slept over, weird I know.

As I brush out the rats nest I call my hair, it's funny how you go to bed with neat hair and you wake up with this, like some gorilla snuck in the middle of the night and swung you by your hair, I start to sigh knowing I had to wake up Hiccup which will be a task and a half considering he could sleep through an earthquake, which I will add he did on several occasions, verbally shouting works to an extent but only a few time, I laugh the last time I did that I told him we had sex, never seen anyone jump out of bed so quick and make it all the way to the other side of the room in one leap. The only guaranteed way of waking him was to throw a bucket of icy water at him.

"Well best get dressed and get Hiccup and ready for what's left of the day" I sigh looking for my clothes which were neatly stacked at the side of the bed, the only thing that doesn't get messy in the morning.

_"__There is no need to wake up Master Haddock Miss Hofferson as he has been up and out since early this morning" _Toothless explained as I looked in surprise and shock.

"What?!" I yelled again causing more pain sarcasm from the annoying AI, remind me to hit Hiccup for programming his personality into that damn thing.

Without hesitation I grabbed my gun, put on my boots and ran out of the room…

Only to go stomping back in frustration.

_"__Err Miss Hofferson you forgot you j…."_

"Thank you captain obvious" I shouted furiously as I grabbed my pants and stomped back out of the room.

**3****rd**** person**

Astrid spent an entire two hours tracking Hiccups whereabouts from one place to the next, traveling from one establishment to the next in hopes of some clue with no such luck.

Some said they haven't seen him today while others gave ideas where he might be just to find a dead end.

It wasn't until Astrid was driving around looking at her GPS when she smacked her head realizing that Hiccup would have his phone on him and after the event of him being missing installed a tracker on it in case he went missing again, with that she set her GPS signal to Hiccups phone and found where he was.

'Haddock Industries'

Scoffing at the obviation she speed down the road onto the highway heading towards the large company.

**Some Fast Miles Later, Haddock Industries**

As Astrid enter the parking area of the facility she gets out her phone and turns on her GPS app so she can find which building he's in to which got a little confused about.

'Gym'

"Why would Hiccup be in the gym?" she said to herself as she checked again to see if she was mistaken, but no such thing, Hiccup was in the gym according to the tracker. So with that knowledge she heads toward the familiar building to which she has been in many times in her life coming here, its where she built up her strength to take down her enemies and practices this strength by either beating the stuffing out of a punch bag or an unlucky competitor.

As she enters the building, she hears something that put her on edge.

"Come on! Is that the best you got?!" said the familiar annoying voice of Shaun 'Snotlout' Jorgenson.

Looking at my phone Hiccup was here and so was Snotlout…..

"No, he wouldn't, would he?" she asked herself as she followed the voice and the sound thumping, at that point she starts to run readying her fists to whack Snotlout the second she spots him.

But when she gets there she stops dead in her tracks as her eye widened at what she saw right in front of her.

Hiccup was wearing boxing gloves while Snotlout was wearing the pad Hiccup was punching.

"Come on Hiccup! Straighten your stance and twist your body in time with your punching arm!" Snotlout shouted as he held his ground while Hiccup gave blow after blow to the pad, making it move slightly.

Astrid however was dumbstruck, Snotlout training Hiccup to fight? She nearly went outside to see if they're any flying pigs in the sky, until she realized she was noticed.

"Astrid! Hi Astrid! W-what you doing here?" Hiccup blurted out as both he and Snotlout looked at her curiously.

"W-what am I doing here? What are you doing here?!" she replied back gesturing to the building in question.

Hiccup looked around too at the building before replying "oh I heard the make the best cappuccinos here" he said sarcastically as he smirked at her earning him a whack in the shoulder for it.

Astrid rolled her eyes as Hiccup rubbed the spot where she smacked him "very funny smartass, I mean why are you here letting Snotlout here" she gestured to the Jorgenson in question before carrying on "train you how to fight?"

Before Hiccup could respond Snotlout butted in this time "he asked me to, in case he got captured again, least he'd put up a fight…"

Astrid was still confused, not Hiccup wanting to learn how to fight but why Snotlout to which he saw the confusion on her face decided to answer what she was about to ask.

"I wanted to help him" his smile changed instantly to a frown "I realized I feel bad, when I saw him in the desert I saw someone who was not just tortured by whoever took him but by me as well"

Astrid never thought of that, she recalled Snotlout and the others look too guilty to be fake, in fact she remembered how they were looking for Hiccup that they took it seriously, even the twins which was very weird for them. Even more into it she remembered also how worried she was for him, but was it her instincts as his bodyguard or something more she wondered to herself.

Shaking her head of those thoughts she turned to exit into one of the other rooms puzzling Snotlout, he uses the gym as much as her but at different times since the last time he glanced at her working out she threatened to remove his manhood with her gun so always wondered what she did in that room.

Hiccup only just shrugs "guess she's killing the punching bags again" he simply says as he stretches his arms into the air readying himself. Snotlout however turns to him in surprise "how the hell do you know she's doing?" he asked wondering how his cousin would know such a thing such as that.

"She's stressed out and mad, she punches something to relief herself, it started when she stopped over to watch me one time, she stubbed her toe on a screw which fell on the floor and smashed half my workshop up before she calmed down" Hiccup said shuddering remembering that day very clearly, he made sure that never happened again by doing two things.

Build a gym for her in his house so she can relieve her anger out in there.

And put an encrypted lock on his workshop door while he's working.

Snotlout laughed at this as he shook his head "only you cuz could anger somebody with a simple object" at which point Hiccup had to laugh at that too thinking how true that was.

"So let's see what can be done about your stance" Snotlout said as he went back to being serious, looking at his cousins form to determine his position.

**Several hours later Hiccups house**

It been a long and tiring day for both the young adults as they headed back to Hiccup to rest.

Astrid for running around the city of Berk looking for Hiccup then finding and decided to knock several shades of shit out of several punching bags that she was lucky enough to have any energy left.

Hiccup surprisingly enough was still okay, even after being exhausted from the training by Snotlout and spending most of the night working on his latest project, so okay that he offered to drive Astrid back to her parents to rest but told him otherwise that she was staying at his, being his bodyguard. Hiccup had to roll his eyes when she said that but knew never to argue with her once she had her mind set on something.

As soon as they entered the driveway to his house, Hiccup shut off the engine and was about to leave the car when he looked at the passenger's seat to see a sleeping Astrid next to him, she looks so peaceful, so calm, he wouldn't of thought the tough Astrid Hofferson look so peaceful.

Smiling, Hiccup gets out of the car, gently closes the driver's door and heads round to the passenger's side, opens it and gently picks up the sleeping blond from her seat with ease.

Maybe all those times in his workshop and his time with his captures have given him a bit of upper body strength he thinks to himself, but he'll figure that one out later, for now he has a blond bodyguard in his arms bridal style, he needs to get her into the house and onto the couch before she wakes up and kills him.

Entering the house with Astrid in his arms only one voice could be heard around him.

_"__Good afternoon Master Haddock, may I ask why you are carrying Miss Hofferson into the house like that? Did you two get married while you were out?" _came the annoying voice of the AI system known as Toothless, to which Hiccup gave a deadpanned look as he replied back.

"W-what?! No! Just because I'm carrying her like this doesn't mean we got mar….. never mind!" he replied as his cheeks turn red from embarrassment, ignoring the laughing of Toothless, he walks over to the couch and gently lays Astrid on it. Satisfied she's still asleep he decided to head downstairs into his workshop but not before falling down the last few steps.

**Hiccup**

"Stupid false leg" I muttered as I attempted to get up, with not much luck, it was only until Dum-E gave me a hand up, okay worst pun I ever thought of in my life considering he's only a hand and arm, but got me up all the same.

"Toothless!" I shouted as the holographic dragon appeared in front of me turning all the lights and computers in the workshop on.

_"__Yes sir what can I do for you?"_ Toothless replied with his posh butler like accent.

"Okay first, seal off the doors, I don't want anyone in here unless granted by me" I said and immediately the satisfied clicks and whirling sounds of several lock being activated around me made me smile.

"Next I want you to scan my legs" I asked as the holographic dragon gave me a curious look _"may I ask what for sir?"_ Toothless asked making me grin.

"I'm going to make a robotic leg, one that will work like a proper leg and function like one" I replied as Toothless started scanning me to which afterwards he looked a bit skeptical.

_"__Sir I've done some calculations and in order for you to have a leg like the one you desire, it will require it to be connected by your nervous systems and will require a lot more power to run, which unfortunately your current chest reactor does not have enough power to sustain" _

I smile back at him, for I knew that would be the case "I know Toothless, and that's why I'm going to upgrade the reactor" I give the hologram a sly smile "and as for the way to control this new leg I need to give an old friend a call" I said as I sat at my computer and accessed skype, hopefully he's on at this time.

"….. ….. … Hello? Hiro Hamada speaking" said the familiar voice of a fellow tech nerd as a face pops up on the screen, his pale yet tanned skin, hazel eyes and messy black hair was recognizable even if he has grown a few inches like me, but the smile on his face was all that was needed to realized who he was talking to "holy hell! Hey Henry!" Hiro shouted excitedly as he waves his arm away from the camera "hey guys! Come over here its Henry and with that, four more people I recognized packed themselves into the camera lens.

To the left was a tall muscular guy with the dreadlocked hair wearing a pale green sweater known as Wasabi "hey what's up little man…" he said before being knocked to the side by a tall, skinny blond hair bespectacled woman dressed all in yellow I come to know as Honey Lemon "Henry! Hey Henry! You look well!" she shouted enthusiastically, yep same old Honey Lemon, always has a cheerful bubbly personality that will bring a smile to the most downhearted of people.

To the right of Hiro was the cool calm woman I know as GoGo wearing her usual attire of black leather jacket and white shirt which complimented her short messy black hair with violet streaks running through it and always blowing bubbles when she's not talk, she the athletic type just like Astrid except she's a tech nerd just like all the others, coming up with new ways to boost her speed to ridicules heights. I know that for a fact that Hiro has a crush on her since we both used to talk about quite a lot of things in our lives so yeah he knows about Astrid and just like me is too afraid to say anything incase GoGo rejects him considering the four year age gap thing between them.

But before she could say anything they all get knocked aside as a blue and orange creature takes the whole camera space nearly giving me a heart attack causing the reactor in my chest to dim down from the stress, definitely need to upgrade it soon.

"Hiccup! Hey dude!" said the familiar laid backed voice of the one and only Fred, figures who would be dressed up as a monster. He kind of reminds me of Tuffnut, except friendly but still stupid, at least he's guaranteed to make me laugh, particularly now as I see him get knocked out of view by a flying yellow disc followed by GoGo threatening to kill him, yep like Astrid.

This went on as Wasabi and Honey Lemon joined in to stop the two fight followed by several 'ows' activating that robotic nurse of theirs.

Hiro meanwhile was face palming himself over what was happening behind him, until he went wide-eyed and pointed at me, or precisely behind me. Looking behind myself to see what he's looking at, I notice the draconic hologram of Toothless looking at the screen in curiosity, slapping myself as I forgot to introduce each other.

"Damn I forgot to introduce you two, Toothless, this is Hiro, my friend from when I was at SFIT that one year, Hiro, this is Toothless, the advanced AI system that I programmed with my own personality" I said gesturing to the holographic dragon who at this point was giving an unamused look.

_"__Too much of your personality sir"_ Toothless annoyingly said.

"Anyway, there is a reason I called you Hiro, do you still have the blueprints for your neurotransmitter technology" I said getting to the point.

Hiro narrows his brow and looks skeptical at me by this point it caught the attention of the others as they came back to the camera at me "Henry, you know I can't do that, you remember what I told you about…." Hiro stopped and took a deep breath, it's understandable why, the last time he trusted someone with his tech they took his brother and the prototype of baymax from him, he vowed to never let anyone besides himself use his tech every again. But there might be a way I can convince him, at least a couple.

"Hiro, I understand that you're afraid of it falling into the wrong hands, or my dad company but this is for a project I'm working on, well one of them anyway" I said as I lift my left leg up revealing my prosthetic to which I removed, the reactions I got from the other were quite amusing.

Wasabi went wide eyed and fainted on the spot.

Honey Lemon put both her hands to her mouth and gasp in horror.

GoGo had her mouth hanging wide open so much her gum fell out.

Fred…..looked wide-eyed in astonishment mouthing the words 'cool'.

Baymax tried at analyze my situation stating I have a severed limb, no shit Sherlock.

Hiro was the interesting one, he was thinking about something before breaking the silence "so the rumor is true then, you were that guy that got kidnapped a few months ago"

I looked confused, how did he know about that?

Hiro answered my silent questioning "it was on the news about the son or a high tech weapons company being kidnapped, rumor had it he lost his leg in an explosion"

I sighed as I put my hands up in defeat "yeah its true, lost my leg in the explosion as well as few other things" I finished looking down remembering the horrible event but pulled my senses back into reality "now they reason I ask you about neurotransmitter is because I'm upgrading this thing" I gestured to the metal stick for a leg "to this" I show them the design of a brand new leg I was going to upgrade to, the reaction from Hiro and the recovering group behind him was priceless as they all stared at it in awe.

The design is based off the exterior of my right leg, width, height and density, however that's where the similarities differ, the side plates which open up in case of repairs, are colored red whereas the rest of the leg is colored jet black, the inside stigmatic's consists of several long pistons, springs, wiring and tubing, all connecting around one large titanium rod like the tibia of a real leg and a slightly smaller rod to act as the fibula. The foot, which is connected to the two titanium rod via a rotatable axle, springs and shock absorbers, is as the same bone like structure as his right foot except the bones are replaced by bendable rods allowing for adapting against different terrains as well as shock absorbers on the soul of the foot for better stability, the exterior I decided to go for a two toed look, kind of got the idea from watching robocop last night, but like the leg the foot is a mixture of red and black.

Now for the bitch of it, pardon my french, how to connect it all up to my knee well it involves attaching an device similar to the ankle of this new leg to my stump but with a safety catch for removing the leg for repairs or when my stump flares up.

"As you can see Hiro, this is the reason I need your design for the neurotransmitter so I can control the leg like a real on" I explained as Hiro looked at the design closely and looked impressed but then raised an eyebrow.

"This design is excellent Henry, and something my transmitter could come in handy for, however, with that, it's going to require a good power source to make it work" He said to which the others nodded, it was then they noticed me smirking as I undid the buttons on my shirt reveal my exposed chest and the glowing reactor in the center to which they all went wide eyed.

Wasabi fainted again.

Honey Lemon looked astonished at the glowing device.

GoGo looked away, I think it might of me exposing my chest to be honest.

Fred went wide-eyed at the glow saying something of the line of "pretty" in a hypnotized sort of way.

Hiro looked excited, seeing as while I was over there was the time I was working on the design of the arc reactor, but to see a miniature version of it was too much for my fellow tech nerd.

"I can't believe you did it Henry!" Hiro shouted out with enthusiasm "when did you create that?"

"When I was captured and forced to make one of my dad repulser missiles for them" I replied making Hiro slack jawed at what I said.

"Y-you mean you made a miniature arc reactor out of scrap parts in some guys cave?" I nodded as Hiro who recovered from his shock simply nodded and said "cool" making me smirk.

I then went serious as I spoke again "look Hiro, I'm willing to trade your design for the neurotransmitter for my design of the miniature arc reactor, I know you wanted a way for baymax to keep active for long and this would help out a lot for you" Hiro pondered for a few minutes before smiling "deal" making me smile.

With that both me and Hiro exchanged design via secure email to which I saved the design in my secured hard drive before bidding Hiro and the gang a farewell and turn off skype.

Cracking my knuckles as I got to work on the leg and new power reactor.

**Several Hours Later Astrid**

"Astrid" I hear someone's voice from somewhere.

"Hello, earth to Astrid"

I slowly open my eyes realizing I'm on the couch in Hiccups house, strange I thought I was in his car when I fell asleep.

"Midgard to Astrid" I hear the voice again belonging to non-other than Hiccup himself.

"What?" I groaned as I wiped the sleep from my eyes, getting up slowly from the comfortable couch.

"Could you come and give me a hand please" he said over the intercom.

"Where are you" I said looking around the house.

"Well I'm not in the bathroom so think yourself lucky" he replied sarcastically.

"Hiccup!" I shouted catching his attention.

"Ow ow ow ow. Pain. Love it" I hear him groan making me chuckle. Wait when do I ever chuckle?

"I'm downstairs in my workshop" he say as I head down the stairs towards the sealed door, to which I unlock with the hand scanner only to find Hiccup on a propped up operating table strapped to it I might add, and shirtless, making me blush. Okay seriously, what is wrong with me a lately.

"Ah glad for you to show up, this thing is very uncomfortable" he said trying to move his body to no success, this made me slightly confused as to why he strapped himself down in the first place.

Hiccup started to look at me and down to the straps "yeah, best explain why I asked you for your help, well you see, I'm about to upgrade my arc reactor for this one" he explains as he points at the glowing device next to him. It looked like the one he's using now but upon closer inspection I can see like the one in his chest right now, this new one have smaller versions circling around a slightly bigger in, wait so he managed to miniaturize his miniature arc reactor? Interesting.

"Pretty isn't it, it has ten folds the power of this one" he said tapping the glowing reactor in his chest which kind of puzzled me on something.

"Why do you need more power?" I had to ask, it just seems kind of a waste to have all that power just to keep some shrapnel away from his heart.

"Well I need it for this" he replies gesturing to a shiny new artificial leg, jet black and hot rod red, I was stunned at the detail, in fact if it hadn't been for the color I could of sworn if was a real leg. But that still puzzled me why it needed power. Hiccup must have saw the look on my face as he laughed.

"Don't worry you'll see soon, now can you give me one of your hands please" he asks holding his own hand out.

I hesitate for a few second before offering him my right hand slowly, it's no big deal right, it not like he's asking for hand in marriage right? Okay why did that thought pop into my head just now.

But my thoughts were interrupted as Hiccup placed the palm of his left hand into mine, I can feel my cheeks burning up, I must be blushing badly, looking up at Hiccups face, he looks like he's trying to concentrate but can see the redness in his cheeks too, at that point I thought it best to remove my hand away before the situation gets any weirder.

Of course we're talking about Hiccup here.

"Err yeah good, your hands are just perfect" he said nervously as he carried on "okay err Astrid what I want you to is to help me remove this old reactor via the connection inside carefully and quickly connect up the new one"

"W-what? Err Hiccup that's a little uncalled for you know and I'm a bit worried something will go wrong" I started rubbing my arms as this felt a little out of my comfort zone.

"Astrid please, if I didn't have any confidence in you to do this then I wouldn't have asked" he said with a serious look on his face. He actually trusts me? Okay, I'll admit in my head I am a little flattered by that.

Taking a deep breathe I start to follow his instructions about not hitting the sides as he can get shocked from it, slow pull out the old reactor wire, which was gross by the way , I hear the heart monitor go haywire and I start to panic.

That was until Hiccup grabbed hold of my free hand "Astrid its okay, just connect the new cable in and I'll be fine" he reassured me with a smile, so taking a deep breath, I grab his new reactor quickly connecting it up causing Hiccup to jolt up making him breathe heavily, but thankfully he starts to breath normally after a few second and the heart monitor had settle to a steady bleep.

He takes the reactor in his hand and carefully connects it into the slot of his chest, he turns to me and smiles "thank you Astrid, I knew I could trust you"

I smile too before punching his arm "just don't make me do that again" I threatened still with that smile on my face to which he held his hands up and said "I promise" he then looks around I don't know what through until he shouts.

"Toothless!"

Suddenly a hologram of some sort of winged lizard comes bounding over towards Hiccup and me making me freak out as I grab my gun out ready to shoot, that was until I recognized the annoy posh voice.

_"__I would be pointless to fire at me Miss Hofferson, unless you were planning on making me laugh until my system crashed" _I had to look twice before realizing my looking Toothless, I tried so hard not to laugh at what I was seeing.

"Toothless, oh gods, you could have picked any form you wanted and you picked a weird winged cat lizard thingy" I said mockingly to which he gave me a deadpan look, yep definitely Hiccup in him.

_"__First off Miss Hofferson, this 'weird winged cat lizard thingy' as you so intelligently put it, is a dragon, more precisely if you'd of read the book 'Ancient Berk and its Inhabitants' you would know that this one particular dragon is one of the legendary NightFury" _okay that annoyed me.

I was about to retaliate before Hiccup butted in "will you two please not argue at this point! I'd like to get off this thing sometime today thank you" he sighed before taking a deep breath "okay Toothless, bring up my central nervous system" and with one beam the once empty space near us was filled with what looked like fleshy balls attached together with string as several beams of light hit certain areas at a time, Hiccup was keeping a close eye on it "okay if this works, it will explain to you why I needed the extra power Astrid" he said as I watched him concentrate as he put on some strange looking gloves and wiggling his fingers inside. Looking at the picture again I see what he's trying to do, he's moving some ting little spec around. One by one he places the little specs into certain places before putting the last one in, he breathes a sigh of relief before laying back on the bed "okay Toothless, activate NT-001…now" and with that, one of the specs lights up, but what I notice is the artificial leg jerked when that happened "okay now NT-002….now" again the same thing happened, one spec lit up and the leg jerked, this went on four more times before they heard the satisfying voice of Toothless informing them that the transmitters were at one hundred percent capacity and with that Hiccup sigh.

"Well here goes nothing" He said as the straps holding his body to the bed released his and slowly and carefully took one step forward, on his left leg, which moved to accommodate his weight as he moved with his right foot, then his left until eventually he smiled punching the air above him "yes! I can move it!" he then turned and walked casually to me smiling, there was no limping in his stride like he had with the other leg, it's like he walked with confidence and I had to admit, he is impressive.

"Thank you Astrid" he said as he gave me a hug, we never hugged like this a long time, remembering back when we were kids, before…..

We broke out of the hug as we both looked awkward "well, yeah no problem Hiccup, I'm going to err go for a drive, clear my head for a bit" I said and before he could reply back I ran up the stairs and out of the house, determined to get these stupid thoughts out of my head.

**Normal**

Hiccup was just dumbfounded at what he did, he hug Astrid Hofferson, 'Fearless' Astrid Hofferson and she didn't kill him for it. Not thinking much on it he shrugged for he had more pressing matters to deal with namely the creation of the Mark two armor.

"Okay Tootheless" Hiccup said as he donned his toolbox and wielding gear "let's get back to work"

**Several hours later**

"Okay test one of the jet boots Dum-E standing by as fire prevention" Hiccup says as he looks down at the jets on his boots to see if they are secure, satisfied he start to ready himself as he looks at Toothless "Okay Toothless on the word 'Go' I want you to give me ten percent impulse power"

_"__But sir, I thing starting at a lower percentage will help with stability until you get the hang of it" _Toothless said looking skeptical to which Hiccup waves off.

"Toothless you got to learn how to run before you learn to crawl" Hiccup replies before feeling ready.

"Okay….Go!"

The next Hiccup knew was he was being blasted up to the ceiling, to the sides and crashing into one of his cars, followed by Dum-E spraying him with the extinguisher.

Everything was silent except for the laughter coming from Toothless _"Hahahahahaha oh that was good sir, so you want to still learn how to run sir?"_

"Shut up" was all that came from Hiccup as his body slumped further into the ground.

**One Hour Later**

"Okay test six of the thruster gantlets Toothless set impulse power to one percent and Dum-E put me out when I'm on fire, got it" Hiccup said as he points towards the said robot before aiming his palms to the ground "okay, Toothless. Go!"

The thrusters start to activate as they slowly levitate the young genius up into the air slowly, Hiccup starts smiling until.

*Bang!*

One of the gauntlets backfired causing it to increase impulse power and knocking Hiccup off course into the same car as his first test, groaning in pain as Dum-E sprays him with the extinguisher.

_"…"_

"Not a word Toothless!" Hiccup shouts out pointing at the hologram before collapsing his arm back down again "not a word"

**Several Tests Later**

"Right, full thruster test, boots and gauntlets at the ready, and Dum-E!" Hiccup says pointing at the robot once again "I swear if you spray me and I'm not on fire I'll donate you to a community college, and not a good one at that!" he said before readying himself "Toothless point five percent impulse power to start off with….okay. Go!" all four thrusters activated slowly lifting Hiccup off the ground as he hovers "good, now go to one percent power" the thrusters increase lift Hiccup further off the ground, using the gauntlets to rotate himself around the workshop careful not to burn his comic book collection or his bike.

Satisfied the test was successful he descends back down to the ground where Dum-E was following his every move, Hiccup backs away and holds his hands up in front of him "no, stop following me around, I feel like I'm going to spontaneously combust or something" he then straightens himself up before walking towards Toothless "right, it's time to test out the full armor Toothless, activate dragon armor mark two point zero beta" and with that holds out his arms ready for the machine to fully suit him up, first with the feet which have metallic claws on the end of them, moving up to the legs where each piece of armor is layered together to look like scales, moving up to his waist and the tail attached to back, followed by the torso, arms, clawed gauntlets and wings and last but not least the helmet and visor light up acidic green. Hiccup checks himself out in the scaled armor and even he had to admit he looks like some sort of offspring of lightening and death itself, something to put fear into his enemies. "Okay I have to admit, I look good in this" the holographic dragon just rolls his eyes at this.

_"__Sir please keep your ego intact that helmet won't fit that head in any more"_ Toothless said with a smirk.

Hiccup just looks at the sarcastic dragon "Ha ha very funny Toothless. Right full systems check, now" and with it all the suit came to life as several dozen checks were happening all at once, Hiccup decided to test out the neurotransmitter in his helmet which was attached to the tail and wings making them move in different directions _"All checks complete sir, suit is fully operational"_ Hiccup heard Toothless say making Hiccup smile under his helmet "let's take this baby out for a spin" he said getting ready for launching.

Toothless looked skeptical _"sir are you sure it's wise to test it out at this point in time" _Hiccup again waved it off "sometime Toothless, its best to learn on the job as my old mentor used to say" and with that activated his boosters lifting him off the ground, pushing himself forwards to fly out of the just opened roof of his workshop and into the sky.

Hiccup can't believe it, the armor worked it flies, now he knows what's got to be done as he heads out to sea.

Test out the suits maneuverability.

"Toothless can you hear me?" Hiccup asks as he steer to the clear waters.

_"__Yes sir loud and clear"_ Toothless replies.

"Good, keep an eye on my maneuverability and tell me when any faults arise" Hiccup says knowing that will do anyway.

_"__Yes sir"_

With that Hiccup increases speed allowing the wings and tail to help with tight cornering, accidently knocking into a few sea stacks surrounding the water and near missing a fishing boat.

_"__Sir Armor capacity at ninety nine point five percent, please reframe from killing yourself sir, it'll leave an awful mess for me to clean up later"_

Hiccup just rolls his eyes as he sees one of the large mountains up ahead and decide to increase speed as he flies towards it then up it, but not stopping, further and further he goes higher into the air until Toothless speaks again.

_"__Sir this suit can't handle the thin pressure or the ice buildup at this height, the system starting to shut downnnnnnnn…."_ Toothless is cut off from Hiccup as the suit shuts down from the cold causing Hiccup to meet his greatest enemy at this point in time.

Gravity.

Hiccup starts falling, flailing his body about as he attempt to find his emergency release trigger opening all his joints and breaking the ice which in turn rebooted the suit systems and reconnecting Toothless to it.

And just in time too as he sees the ground looming closer and closer. Hiccup takes action and activates his thrusters to full power causing an immense amount of speed weaving through tree and heading into the city where he dodged, ducked, dived and flew over dozens of obstacles in his way, still keeping to his speed as they head home.

"Woooohoooo yeah baby!" Hiccups shouts with joy as he feels the freedom he'd been so longing for in a long time. Toothless, who was happy for his master for this sees an obstacle in the way and at the speed they were going they were going to hit it.

_"__Err sir! Hiccup! Watch out for that…" _

*Crash!*

_"…__..tree" _Toothless sighed realizing it was too late as they hit a large oak tree knocking them off course hitting several more trees before hitting the ground but it didn't stop there, as the speed they were going in the air was still with them on the ground as they rolled and tumbled all the way down the hill, and luckily enough towards the house, but by Hiccups reckoning they won't be coming through the front down, more like making a hole through his workshop.

And true as he said it, they did just that and right into his bike followed by the same car he crashed into throughout the test, completely crushing it, but finally he stopped.

Hiccup ached all over wondering if anything else to top off this cake of disasters.

Just as he was thinking that, Dum-E who still had the fire extinguisher in his hand sprays Hiccup with it.

"And there's the cherry" Hiccup said in a dull tone of voice as he laid his head down.

**Half an Hour Later Hiccup **

"Well we learnt some things bud, the flight itself was successful" I said to Toothless while I held one bag of ice to my head and another on my crotch, I will not say anymore then that thank you.

_"__If you call falling out of the sky and crashing down a mountain successful sir then I will say it was a complete success"_ I could just hear the sarcasm coming from Toothless earning a glare from me.

"No what I mean is we found the errors we can work on, first off we need to sort out the ice buildup on the suit as well as strengthen the armors integrity, you know in case of explosions" I said as I put one of the ice packs down and grabbed a soda from my fridge and take a swig from it. "oh and add some micro reactors slots in the arms for future reference, gold-titanium should do the trick with the cold and strengthening. Hopefully it should stop the system shutting down" I said as I turned to Toothless "by the way, what was the percentage of the suit after the flight?"

_"__The suit was down to sixty percent sir"_

"Hmm that could be a problem for the future, I tell you what while were upgrading the suit, upgrade the power generation unit as well, give this reactor a good pacing" and with that I decide that I need to relax for a bit.

_"__I'm on it right now sir, anything else you'd like to do for the suit while we're at it?"_ Toothless said as I open a very familiar book that's been passed down in my family for generations 'Book of Dragons: Strike Class Edition' skimming through the pages I come across one of my most favorite dragons of all time: The Night Fury. I must have looked at this page a hundred times and I love how it's small in size but still made other dragons and Vikings quiver, come to think of it, I base the design of the mark two off this particular dragon, closing the book I smile at Toothless "yeah bud, give it an ebony black coating" make it more fearful to our enemies"

_"__So our charming demeanor wouldn't scare them off? What a shame"_ he said with a smirk as I rolled my eyes as I head for the stairs _"Just to let you know sir, Miss Hofferson has just arrived back and she appears to have a package upon her"_

Forgetting Astrid said she's never leave my side, I should of realized she meant it, ah well better head upstairs, least this time I won't trip over my false leg, well not as worse as usual.

Getting into the living room I spots Astrid sitting down at the couch with her feet up and relaxing, as I walk towards her she spots me and smile, she's in a good mood now.

"Hi Hiccup" she said in a cheery voice making me raise my eyebrow "hi Astrid, I take it the drive went well" she nodded as she scooted across the couch to allow me to sit letting release an 'ouch', to which Astrid looks at me with concern.

"Are you alright Hiccup?"

"Yeah just a bad experiment hit me in certain areas, but I'll live" I said reassuring her hoping she doesn't see the mess downstairs.

"Well if you like I could massage the aching area for you if it helps" she asked as I went wide-eyed.

I then give her a toothy grin "I don't think you would want to, considering where the device hit me" I said looking down at my crotch to which she follow suit and went red with embarrassment before standing up "okay, you're on your own there" she said as she headed to the kitchen only to come back with a brown box in her hands. She walks up towards me and hands me the box gesturing me to open it, when I did I was stunned with amazement at what I was seeing.

My old arc reactor, on a stand which read at the bottom 'This proves Henry Haddock isn't useless'. I didn't know what to say, it was the most amazing gift I ever received, I look towards Astrid and see her blue eye's staring at me, I realized why I have a crush on her all these years, she's touch, stubborn, kind, thoughtful and those eyes, it's like swimming in an clear ocean.

But I realized that she might not feel the same way as I do for her, and I will not force her into anything, even if it hurts me, but maybe we could be friends once again, I wouldn't mind that. Truth being told, I kind of missed spending time with her.

"Hello earth to Hiccup" I hear Astrid say waving her hand in my face, snapping me out of my thoughts as she looks at me "well what do you think of the gift?" she asked me as I smiled.

"I love it Astrid, it been a while no one thought I was…well useless" I gave her a smile as she smiled back but frowned the next second.

"Hiccup, you're not useless" she said as she looked at the floor "It's just that no one understands you that's all" I didn't know what to think or do to cheer her up so I did the only that would help me when I was down.

I walked over to her and embraced her in a hug, now at this point I thought she would protest and throw me away from her, she did it with everyone else, so add to my surprise when she hugged me back.

We stayed like that for a few minutes before separating, realizing how embarrassed we were. I rubbed the back of my head as Astrid rubbed her arm "err thanks for, that Hiccup" she said looking away from me as I looked the other "anytime Astrid" I replied until I felt a fist against my should "ow!" I shouted as I rubbed the sore spot before turn towards a smirking "if you tell anyone about this, I'll kick your ass Hiccup. Got it?!"

I smirked at her knowing she would kick my ass but "got it".

It was at this time that phone started buzzing, pulling out my phone, I realize I just got a text….from my dad?

I quickly open it up hoping he was going to ask me if I was alright, but to no avail

Dad: Hiccup there's the annual charity event going on Friday night and would like you to attend in my stead, I'm still in New York negotiating a deal that will increase business for the company.

Great no 'how are you feeling son after being blown up and kidnapped' just the usual.

Me: Fine dad I'll go.

Dad: Good now I'll see you in a week, hopefully

Me: And I'll be here, maybe

With that I put my phone down and sigh catching Astrid's attention "what's up Hiccup?"

"It was my dad, telling me to go to the annual charity event in his place" I said as I collapsed onto the couch "another night where I got to kiss ass just so Haddock Industries get positive press" I then turn to Astrid "say do you want to come with me to the charity event? At least then I'll have someone to talk to" I asked her, truth be told I want to gain that friendship back we used to have years ago and going to this thing might work in a favor for once.

Astrid decided to act shocked, I can tell, you can't smile and looked shocked at the same time if you were pretending "Mr Haddock, are you asking me out on a date?" she said making me lost for words.

"Well…I….you see, not a sort of date date more like a..a friendly outing" way to go Hiccup, you're quite the charmer, and greats she's laughing now.

"I'm kidding Hiccup, yes I'd love to go with you. After all, I'm your bodyguard" she said with a sly smirk on her face making me smile.

"Cool" was all I could say before I yawned to which she yawned back so we both decided to head to our respected rooms and call it a night. Tomorrow I'll do some more tweaks with the suit as well as some training with Snotlout, I might even talk to the twins about explosives and Fishlegs about certain deals that went down out of company hands.

After all, someone in this company is selling weapons to the outcasts. And I'm going to find out why.


End file.
